


Reset The Day

by Anotherfan101



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherfan101/pseuds/Anotherfan101
Summary: This Fic is based off of the movie Edge of Tomorrow but with Bulma and Vegeta. After Bulma's father was wrongfully murdered by King Vegeta, the Mimics (ugly monsters causing death and destruction all over the universe) attack the castle. Bulma fights to survive, but whats this? She gets the power to reset the day. Now she has to relive that dreadful attack over and over again until she runs into Prince Vegeta. Can he save her form this nightmare, or will he lead her to something worse? Read and find out. Rated M for language and violence. Romance/Action/Drama and a lot of death. I own nothing.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. Presentation fail

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! This story is a vision I had after watching the movie Edge of Tomorrow. Live. Die. Repeat. This story is going to be somewhat like that movie, but with my own twists and of course with Bulma and Vegeta being the main characters.
> 
> warning: cussing and violence. And expect it to be within most of the chapters in this story
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did start this story on FF.net But now that I have found AO3 I decided to bring my story onto here as well. I hope you all like it.
> 
> **Chapter fixed, I want to send a huge thank you to GrammarGrrrl for being kind enough to correct my grammar errors.

Knock knock... Knock knock tap tap knock.

Bulma stirred in her sleep, who could be knocking at her door at this hour? With a loud groan, she grabbed the edge of her blanket and pulled it over her head as she rolled onto her stomach.

Her door slowly squeaked open, "Sweetheart," her father whispered as he slowly stepped into her room. "Time to get up. We have to go show our inventions to the King."

Bulma's eyes snapped open and she quickly shot up in bed. The presentation was today, she totally forgot about the presentation. How could she do that? She and her father had traveled from their home planet, Earth, to this planet, Vegetasei to try to assist with the war or the universe. And this planet was full of the most ruthless, strongest, dangerous, bloodthirsty savages of the entire universe.

Well, that was until the mimics came along.

The mimics have been a plague all over the entire universe, conquering and destroying planets all over, bringing on the beginning of the war of the universe. No one knew where they came from or why they were doing it. But in order to get rid of this plague, they all had to work together. And so, here Bulma and her father were, the two smartest people of the whole universe working with the strongest of the universe. Both trying to reach a common goal.

True Prince Vegeta, the son of King Vegeta, the next rightful ruler of Vegetasei, had great success with killing multiple of these mimics. And from the looks of it, with great ease. But sadly, during a battle, he had been badly injured, and now it looked like he might have hit a wall and required some help or a boost to push him above and beyond to finally, once and for all, put an end to the mimics.

Bulma swung her legs over the side of the bed and ran to her desk. She gathered all of the blueprints and spun around facing her father. "You think we should show him this too?" Her nerves were on edge, The King and Prince of Vegetasei, no matter how useful you might appear to them, were very well known for their short tempers and quick decisions on killing people. You show them anything short of satisfactory, and you will be enslaved or if you're lucky dead on the spot.

Her father glanced down at the papers in his daughter's hands, "This invention is a great idea, but you have not fully finished the calculations on it. I'm afraid of what the King or Prince will do if you show them something not complete." He held up a small circular bot that was in his hand. The bot was built to be the perfect sparring tool for the Prince, ricocheting all blasts off of it back to the attacker. The Prince always boasted that he was the strongest fighter and that no one was good enough to fight him. So Bulma and her father made this bot so that Vegeta may fight the strongest fighter at all times, himself. "We will show them this one today, and then once you have fully completed those blueprints, we will present that one to them. Once they accept this one, we will tell them that a bonus invention was well on the way. Kind of give them a reason to keep us around."

Bulma sighed in disappointment, her father was right. She could not show the King and Prince an incomplete invention, she would be dead on the spot for sure. "You’re right," she folded the blueprints and tucked them into her back pocket. "Let's go."

Her father reached out and placed a soft hand onto her shoulder, "Don't worry my daughter, everything will be ok."

She wrapped her arms around her father in a warm hug, "I hope your right, father." They each clung to each other, enjoying the warm father-daughter hug. But there was a knot in the pit of Bulma's stomach like this might be the last time she will be able to hug her father like this. No... she can't be thinking like that. She pushed the feeling away as she pulled from her father and smiled up at him. Everything was going to be ok, more then anything now she needed to believe that.

They gathered all the little bots that they were going to present to the King and Prince and made their way out of their little house. Their little house was nothing more than just a small hut out in the boonies of the main city. It was nowhere near what Bulma was used to living in, her mansion of a house back at Earth. Or well, ruins of a mansion now, the mimics destroyed it. But once they give this invention to the Prince, he will be able to train and become stronger than ever and finally kill all of the mimics. And she and her father will be able to rebuild the mansion and go back to living their lavish life.

It's surprising how fast time flies when you are beyond nervous... because before she knew it they were already at the front of the palace gates and then shortly after kneeling in front of the King and Prince. She needs to get her nerves under control, if she is to impress the King and Prince with the invention they are presenting she needs to be level headed and confident in her and her father's work.

"You may rise," The King's voice boomed, echoing off the walls in the throne room.

She stood, squaring her shoulders as she locked eyes with the King. He wasn't really a tall man but he did have a large presence about himself. Dark brown hair that defied gravity, flowing straight up in the shape of a flame. Piercing black eyes and a permanent scowl on his face, dressed with a brown goatee. And he wore the traditional Sayain royal clothing, white and black armor that proudly featured the royal crest on his right chest plate and a red cape that always majestically flowed behind him as he walked. His son- the Prince, who was casually leaning against the royal throne, was the spitting image of the King. The only difference was, of course, the King was showing age lines on his face and the Prince had black hair, not brown. And the Prince kept his face clean-shaven, definitely giving him a more handsome and younger look.

The King leaned forward in his throne, resting his elbows on his knees, most likely already getting impatient with them. "So Dr. Briefs," the King said coldly. "What do you have to show us? And just know, if I think you are wasting my time... I will not hesitate to kill you."

Her father gulped down his nerves and quickly lifted the circular bot up, presenting it to the King. "This here, Your Grace, is a sparring bot," her father began and was about to explain the purpose of it but the King and Prince had already lost interest the moment they saw a 'small circular robot'.

"What is this?" The Prince sneered. "Some kind of insult? I requested something to help make me stronger! And you bring me a weak piece of junk?!" Bulma could already see the anger burn inside of the Prince- he truly did have a short temper.

"No, your Highness. This will prove its usefulness, I promise you." She could feel her father begin to shake next to her, knowing that they were treading in dangerous waters. And before they even could show them what their work could do...

"What a waste of time," the King muttered as he slowly raised a finger toward her father, and without hesitation fired a small ki blast that pierced right through her father's skull.

Bulma stood there in complete shock as she watched her father fall to the floor, a scorched hole plain as day in the middle of his forehead. The tears were already flowing like a waterfall from her eyes before her father's body even hit the floor. "Nooo!" She screamed as she fell to her knees, reaching out to her father with shaking hands. Her heart ached and shattered as she looked at her now-dead father. How could the King do this? Was he really that cruel, to kill someone so quickly? And without real rhyme or reason.

"A complete waste of time," she heard the King mumble.

Oh shit! He was going to kill her too!

She snapped her blurry vision toward the King, he was already lazily pointing this finger toward her. The Prince had lifted himself up from leaning on the throne and was slowly making his way out. If she wanted to live, too avenge her family she had to act quickly.

The blast left his finger heading straight for her but it had hit the target that she wanted him to hit. At the very last second, she lifted the bot in front of her face, blocking the blast from hitting her and sending it straight back to the King.

The King was so surprised, he did not have enough time to react as his own blast flew straight back toward him and hit him in the chest.

And now he's pissed.

But no matter how much Bulma's body was retaliating against her, wanting to do nothing more than to curl on the floor and scream her heart out, she had to remain strong. She still had more to do to be able to remain alive, and she had to act fast. She stood up on her feet and glared daggers at the King, putting on her best 'I mean business' face. Tears still flowing down her face like salty rivers.

"You see? They work!" she yelled, letting her own anger fuel her. "These bots are the perfect sparring equipment for the Prince! No matter what attack you send to them, they will send it right back just as strong!" She lifted the bot up, and with a shaky hand pressed a button that sent it floating up into the air. She did the same thing to the three other bots that she had in her bag. Her body was beginning to shake uncontrollably. The pain of losing her father- so quickly so suddenly, who lay motionless right next to her, beginning to overpower her and her will to survive.

No, she must push on.

She looked back up toward the King. He was now standing out of his throne, his scowl deeper then it was before showing just how infuriated he was. But, she could tell she had his attention now. Along with the Prince's, he had turned back around and was intensely watching her and her bots.

"They can fly about while you train, executing multiple different attack modes," her voice began to quiver as she spoke. "The stronger you get, the stronger they get. And I promise you, these bots... All these bots that my FATHER," She pointed a rigid finger toward her father's lifeless body, making the King and Prince dart their eyes toward him, "and I built FOR YOU will make you stronger! Just what you asked for."

She snapped, that was all she could muster as she fell to her hands and knees and just let the pain flow out of her. Her cries of misery and pain were all that was heard throughout the throne room as everyone else just stood there. She had no idea why no one had acted out against her, punished her maybe for 'technically' attacking the King. But she no longer cared, her father was dead. She just wanted to lay there on the floor and cry.

O~O~O~O

Prince Vegeta stood there completely taken back by the woman's outburst. No one had ever yelled at his father like that, or him for that matter. And this woman had just handed him and his fathers ass in an all-out screech fest.

It was oddly very attractive. But this crying she was doing now... no that is not attractive. He cleared his throat and went to stand next to his father.

"I think you might have gone a bit to far this time father, killing the Doctor so soon. His bots do indeed show promise."

"Yes," King Vegeta said. "Well, at least we still have his daughter to thank then. She can build more of these... sparring bots."

Prince Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this, "You think she is going to do anything else for us? You did just kill her father..."

"Enslave her," King Vegeta turned on his heels to leave the throne room. "She will have no choice but to work for us then... If she wants to live. Now go and show her where she will be working." And with that the King was gone, leaving Prince Vegeta to deal with the crying woman.

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh, fucking fantastic, this day could not get any worse. Slowly he made his way over to the broken woman on the floor and stopped just short of a foot away. He crossed his arms looking at her pathetic form, only the weak cry for the dead.

"Get up woman," he said coldly, his deep voice shaking her out of her crying stupor.

"Just fucking kill me already," she whined.

"You are more useful to use alive than dead."

Her crying slowed down to small sniffles as she pushed herself up to look at him. Her eyes were red and full of firey rage. "You killed my father, he would have been just as useful to you as I am."

"Correction," Vegeta leaned forward and held up one of his pointer fingers. "My father, the King, killed him. Not I."

"So?!" she snapped. "My father is still dead! Why would I ever do anything more for you and your royal family?"

"Because you want revenge now. I can see it in your eyes."

Her eyes widened and her body stopped shaking, "And you are going to let me live knowing that?"

"I could care less, it's not like you can really do anything. I just care if you can make me stronger." He straightened his back and recrossed his arms over his chest, "Now get up."

She looked down at her father's dead body, "What about my father?"

"His body will go to the incinerators." Her shoulders began to shake again as another wave of tears began to fall. Vegeta squeezed his eyes tight and let out a heavy sigh. "I will have his ashes brought to your barracks if you would like."

She looked up at him, shock written all over her face. "Y-you would do that for me?"

With a deep growl, Vegeta quickly averted his eyes away from her crystal blue ones. Even after shedding so many tears, those eyes were very intoxicatingly beautiful. "Not if you don't get up woman."

With a heavy sigh, she leaned into her father's dead body, whispered something to him, and kissed his cheek. Then with much struggling and determination, she stood up on her wobbly legs.

"Good," he then swiftly waked past her and led her to the engineering wing. He was going to give her a full tour of the area but thought against it, she would not be able to grasp much in her current state. So instead he just led her to her own private room, he stopped by the door and opened it allowing her to enter first.

"This will be your sleeping quarters. Bardock, our head scientist, will send someone for you in the morning to show you how to go about your day." He was going to close the door and leave her after that, but that did not feel quite right to him. "I am giving you the rest of the day off... to mourn for your father. But by morning, be ready." And with that, he closed the door and left her to mourn.


	2. What the Hell Just Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the Kudo's and the comments. Keeps me motivated. 
> 
> So I do have a total of five chapters already written, I had started this story on FF.net. So for the first few chapters I will be posting ever couple of days until I catch up. unless you all want me to post at a slower pace, let me know. 
> 
> Warning: There is violence and cussing in this chapter
> 
> **I want to give another big shout out to GrammarGrrrl for proof reading this chapter. you're the best. <33

SLAM!

The door to Bulma's barracks swung open with so much force that it hit the sidewall, startling Bulma out of her shell and flying onto the floor, landing flat on her back.

"Get up slave!" Boomed a deep angry voice, "Time to break you in."

Bulma sat up off of the floor, still in a daze. What happened? Where was she? She searched through her brain trying to think of the last thing she remembered.

A vision of her father slowly falling to the floor, a scorched hole in the middle of his forehead, her painful cries of anguish echoing flashed before her eyes. It hit her like a pile of bricks, bringing the sting of tears back to her eyes.

Her father's death, that was the last thing she could remember. Along with yelling at the King and Prince and then the Prince taking her to this room, giving her the day off to mourn... It could not be the next morning already could it? It felt like she had just laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes to rest.

She quickly glanced at the clock on her nightstand, Ten AM. four hours since she and her father left their house to greet the King... or was that twenty-eight hours ago and she had slept more than her normal fill? She could not tell, her body was so numb and her head was throbbing with a massive headache from hell.

"I said get up slave!" The angry voice boomed once again from her doorway, "Just because your father died today does not mean you get to take it easy." Bulma then felt his foot hit her side, causing her to fall flat on the floor again and whimper in pain.

So that was only four hours ago. Then why was the man in her barracks making her get up? Didn't the Prince say she could have the day off to mourn? Reluctantly she pushed herself back up into a sitting position and forced herself to look at her attacker. He was a much larger Sayain then the Prince, he wore similar armor- minus the crest on the left chest plate and the flowing red cape. He had black long hair that cascaded down his back and stopping right at the bend of his knee. His eyes were deep and full of rage accompanied by a deep scowl, the trademark look for every Sayain.

Bulma slowly stood up, her knees threatening to buckle underneath her. "Th-the P-prince told me I-I was to get the rest of the day off. S-so I may M-mourn my father." Her voice was not much higher than a whisper, but she was more than sure this Sayains heightened hearing pick up what she had said.

"I don't give a damn what the Prince said. My orders come from the King that you are to be broken in." He then reached into his armor and pulled out a black piece of paper that flashed the King's personal crest in gold. "You did, in fact, attack him. You should feel lucky he allowed you to have a few hours rest. Now shut up and follow me."

She lowered her head keeping her eyes on the floor as she walked, her shoulders hunched over, feet dragging on the floor. She did not want to deal with these heartless Sayains anymore. They've taken the last thing that she cared about in this world, there was nothing left of her that they can take to make her feel worse. And so she trudged on, following the Sayain in front of her. Once you are at your bottommost low, the only way to go was up. And that was what she planned on doing, getting back to the top and finding a way to get her revenge. And her revenge is what will motivate her to keep moving on.

A rough hand grasping her on the back of the neck pulled her out of her thoughts. "Keep up slave! If I have to, I will drag you by your hair to your work station! Don't test me."

"Alright! Alright!" Bulma yelled pulling herself away from his grasp. As they continued to walk, she noticed that they were walking right past the engineering wing. Where was he taking her? Wasnt her new job to make inventions to make the Prince stronger?

"Wait where are you taking me?" She asked, stopping dead in her tracks staring questionably at the tall long hair man in front of her. "Arnt I suppose to be working in the engineering department?"

The Sayain turned around to face her, an evil smirk on his face. "That position for you does not start until tomorrow as the Prince said. But for today, the King believes you should be punished for attacking him. And so..." He slowly walked up to her, his face inches away from hers. "You are to be broken in. Now don't make me say this again... Follow me." He spun on his heels and began walking again.

"Oh fuck," she cursed to herself. This was going to really suck.

She had no idea what was in store for her, but she had no choice but to follow. She once again hunched her shoulders and began to follow him, but this time making sure she was keeping up with his pace, did not want to be grabbed by the back of the neck again.

What was this breaking in business? Was it a beating, torture, some mundane task to make her feel worthless? She had to find out, to prepare herself for what she was in for. But of course, that meant talking to the brute in front of her.

"So, what are you? Head of the slave department?" He gave a small flinch at the sound of her voice but did not stop in his stomping walk to their destination.

"Do I look like some low-class piece of shit to you?!" The Sayain snapped back at her, not even bothering to turn his head toward her.

"I don't know, all of you look the same to me," grumbled Bulma as she peered at him through her lashes. If there was one thing she knew about the Sayains it was that they hated having their rank questioned. And if it ever was they would spill everything out proving otherwise. "You don't look anything different from the ones that just guard doors, how am I suppose to know you’re not the head of the slave department?"

That did it, man these Sayains were easy to piss off.

The man stopped and before she could even blink he had spun around, wrapped his giant hand around her neck, and had her pinned against the wall, her feet bearly able to touch the floor below her. "How dare you fucking talk to me that way?! I am Raditz, Third officer to the Prince. Son of Bardock, head of the Enenering wing, and brother to Kakarot, second strongest only to the Prince himself!" He forced every word through clenched teeth. "And don't you forget that!" He abruptly let her go, allowing her to fall to her knees on the floor. Hacking and coughing, both her hands massaging her throat, willing it to work properly once again. "Your lucky that you are important to the Prince alive, or I would kill you right now."

See, just as she expected. Now she knew who he was and that he would not kill her, the price of such knowledge was a bruised throat. But where was he taking her? She could not push her luck too far with this one, or he might just press his luck with the Prince and kill her anyway.

Her voice was course and pained her as she spoke, "My apologies, Raditz, sir. I won't make that mistake again."

"Damn right!" He was still talking through clenched teeth, it was probably taking all his willpower not to kill her. She was going to have to wait to find out where he was taking her. "Now for the last. Fucking. Time... Get up and follow me." Once again he spun on his heels and stomped away.

Bulma let out another cough as she got back up to her feet. With a deep breath and a hand still massaging her throat, she hurried to catch up to Raditz's quick pace.

Finally, they made it to their destination: the palace's main lavatory. A very large room, covered floor to ceiling with off-white tiles and brown grout. In the very center of the room was a half wall that blocked three pillars which each had five shower nozzles, and on the entire perimeter of the room were silver toilet stalls. The entire place stunk of stale urine and lingering male farts... Disgusting, she was going to have to clean up Sayain shit all day.

"This is the palace lavatory-" Raditz stopped short as he began to look about the room, searching for something that was not there. "Where is the rest of the cleaning crew!"

There was a high pitch 'EEP!' coming from the other side of the half-wall followed by some scurrying feet. Before anyone could show their face from behind the wall, Raditz had already stomped his way to the other side.

"Sleeping on the job! Huh?!" Raditz hollered as he reached down, grabbed someone by the front of their shirt, and brought them up to his face. Shortly after two others jumped up to their feet, their heads popping up above the half-wall.

The one that was being held up by Raditz was a little green man, no bigger then she was herself. He was mostly bald, small prickles of hair were pocking out here and there. He looked like he shaved his head daily, but had not been able to have access to a razor of any kind lately. There were two others behind him, one was a female with shaggy black hair and deep black circles under her eyes like she had not had a decent night's sleep in years. The second one was a chubby fat little fellow, very pink in complexion, and had the face of a baby. All three held their hands up in defense as they stared at Raditz, fear seeping out of every pour of their bodies.

"N-No ... No Raditz sir, we would never sleep on the job, sir." The little green man quickly stammered out.

"You know how I feel about catching slaves sleeping on the job! Do you not!" Raditz yelled as he quickly tossed the green man back onto the floor. "But your lucky, today I am feeling merciful. I won't kill you where you stand."

All three of them bowed their heads toward Raditz, thanking him all in unison.

"Thank me properly!" Raditz sneered, "Kiss. My. Boots."

Bulma flinched back, that is a disgusting demand. She would hate to be ridiculed in such a manner, to be forced to kiss someone else boots.

Without even grumbling a word the three of them kneeled and began to kiss his boots. An evil smirk came across Raditz's face as he watched them. But then he grew tired of the kissing, or just no longer wanted to be within such proximity of them. He quickly kicked each of them in the face, sending them all to fall back and land of their butts.

Bulma winced and looked away from such a ruthless display of power. If it weren't for the Mimic running havoc all over the universe, and her wanting to be rid of them, then she would be using all of her power to find a way to rid this universe of these damn Sayains. That will be next on her list, first be rid of the Mimics then go after all of the Saysains.

Raditz had his head thrown back and was laughing at the weakness of the slaves at his feet. "Oh don't you cry slaves, I brought you three a little present." He then gestured his arm toward Bulma. "Today, is her breaking in day. She will be helping you three clean this entire Lavatory. Making it sparkle and shine, and smell of lemony goodness! So make sure she knows the ins and outs of everything." Raditz turned to leave, pushing his way past Bulma. As his shoulder grazed hers, he put an extra oomph behind it, forcing her to almost fall flat on the ground once again.

Bulma grabbed her shoulder, Grimacing from the pain that now throbbed there. She glared at Raditz as she watched him walk away. Once he was fully gone from view she turned back around toward the three people she was to spend the rest of the day with... cleaning the lavatory. But to her dismay, they all stared at her with smirks and evil glints in their eyes.

"Fuck," Bulma cursed to herself, today was not going to be a fun day at all.

O~O~O~O~O

Today sucked! Bulma finally was able to fall back onto her bed after a very long day of torment and scrubbing. She whimpered from the sourness of her arms, her legs, and most especially the tips of her fingers. Never in her life did she have to scrub so much and so hard over every surface in one room. Thank Kami today was the only day that she had to do that, because if she had to live through that hell again... She will go crazy.

With a heavy sigh, she slowly rolled over and glanced at the small table clock on her bed stand. The clock was blocked by a large vase that also had a small note attached to it. She did not remember having a vase in her room early this morning. Hesitantly she reached for the note and flipped it over quickly reading the neatly cursive writing on the back.

As Promised  
-Prince Vegeta

It was then that it finally hit her what this vase was. Her father's ashes. The Prince did promise her to bring the ashes to her room. She just didn't expect him to bring them to her in such a beautiful vase. Lavender flowers danced about the bottom of the vase, with gold ribbons spiraling all the way to the top. The lavender flowers were a perfect match for her father's hair, looked like the Prince had taken some extra thought in picking this vase for her. Like he felt bad for his father killing her father. Surprisingly it kind of warmed her heart at the thought.

The painful sting of tears formed in her eyes once more as she brought three fingers to her lips and then gently placing them on the side of the vase, kissing her father good night. Laying down on her side once more, her body beginning to shake as the tears began to flow from her eyes. She laid there crying her eyes out waiting for sleep to take her. Wanting nothing more than for this day to be no more than just a cruel distant memory.

O~O~O~O~O

There was screaming- painful screaming, and explosions- violent explosions... Death everywhere.

Bulma began to slowly stir in her sleep, what the heck was all that ruckus coming from? With a groan she slowly pushed her self up, the sound of muffled screams came from outside her door. The more conscious she was, the more aware of the sounds she became, and the clearer those screams were.

With a twitch of her body, Bulma's eyes flung open and she stared at the door of her room. Those were actually screams and explosions going on outside her room! She was not imagining them, they were actually happening! Were they being attacked? Are the Mimics actually attacking the palace? They all believed this was the safest place for them, the Mimics never dared to attack here. The Sayains so far have been the only ones strong enough to kill them and really put an end to the Mimics. So they never risked attacking the palace.

Or would they? Well, she was about to find out.

Her door flung open, slamming hard against the opposite wall. Raditz stood in her doorway, covered head to toe in blood. His blood? Mimic blood? A mixture of both?

"Let's go, woman! We need to get you off of this planet!" Raditz then stormed in and grabbed her arm, a little too rough, and began to drag her out and through the palace hallways. "The Prince sais you are very important! And he is waiting for you at the loading dock to take you somewhere safe."

"Wait... What?" Bulma struggled to stay on her feet as the larger Sayain pulled her, "What is going on!?" She asked panic spreading through her veins all over her body, "Are we being attacked!?"

"No time to explain! Just shut up-" He was cut short when something came crashing out of one of the walls and wrapped itself around Raditz. At an impulse reaction, Raditz quickly threw Bulma forward away from him and his attacker.

Bulma landed on her side with a hard thud but quickly turned around to look at what had just attacked Raditz.

It was a Mimic, this was Bulma's first time actually seeing a Mimic up close and in person. It was light grey in color with a glowing bright orange interior. Its body the form of a giant hound, razor-sharp claws, and needle-pointed fangs. But its body was not a solid body, it looked to be made of thousands of snakes, all ranging in different sizes, that viciously slithered, coiled and entangled all about. It had two large tails coming out of its shoulderblades, composing of three to four larger "snakes". These tails jerked and twisted here and there as it and Raditz fought each other, Looking for an opening to strike.

"Go now, Woman!" Raditz yelled as he tried to get the Mimic off of him, but the Mimic had to tight of a grip, its slithering snakes wrapping around his legs and arms. Its giant head snapping at him, getting closer and closer to biting Raditz's head clean off. But Raditz was a fighter and knew how to doge, he bobbed his head this way and that only allowing the monster to get a mouthful of hair.

Raditz could no longer take this bullshit Mimic, he held his right hand out and formed a ki blast letting it loose into the Mimics side. The creature screeched and flew off of him. Having most of the Mimic off Raditz promptly proceeded to rip the loose snakes that ensnared him, and jumped to his feet the moment he was free.

"I said get going, woman," Radiz bellowed as he, yet again, aggressively grabbed her arm and began to run with her down the hallway. But just as fast as he began to take off, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Taken back by the sudden change, Bulma looked up at the Sayain only to see blood dripping down the side of his mouth and a very large grey point sticking out of his chest. Bulma screamed, yanked her arm out of his now loosened grasp, and turned to look at his attacker. It was the same Mimic from before, Raditz did not finish him off with that last attack, and so he now had one of those twitching tails protruding out of his chest.

She screamed once again and began to slowly retreat away, shaking hands covering her mouth.

"For the last, fucking time woman! Go. To. The. Loading dock." Raditz choked out. but he was not finished yet. With a strong hand, he gripped the wiggling appendage that was coming out of his chest, while the other reached behind him and quickly double wrapped around the other side of the tail. this beast was not going anywhere if Raditz was going to have a say in the matter. He turned around to face the Mimic, he knew he was not going to live to tell about this fight, but he also knew that neither was this Mimic. He stared down the Mimic with an evil smirk as it let out its high pitch shriek.

Bulma finally realized what was going to happen and took off running in the opposite direction. Adrenaline pushing her to run faster than she ever could. She had only been able to barely get out of the blast radius as Radtiz blew himself and the Mimic up. The shockwave sent her flying farther down the hallway, she came to a skidding stop just before she slammed into a wall. She laid there only for a second, breathing hard and fast until her body yelled at her to get up and start moving again, she is not going to die today.

With teary eyes she looked up to were Raditz had just blown himself up, there was nothing there but black residue from the explosion and splattered blood and guts. She felt her body contract inward and bile threatening to rise up inside of her. The sight of that much blood did not agree with her, she covered her mouth with a shaking hand trying to force the vomit back down.

You need to get up now and run, she yelled at herself. What are you doing just sitting here!? RUN!

She let out a loud cry as she compelled her body to stand back up and run. Raditz had told her to go to the flight deck, she had no idea where that was or how to even get there. She just prayed that blind luck would lead her the way.

There were a lot of other people running and screaming, it was a chaotic mess. There is no way she was going to get through this battle alive, but she was not going to give up, she will fight until the very end.

Someone was being pinned down by a Mimic, their face about to be chewed off. Bulma just ran on, she had to live. She ran past a lot of people who were dead or dying or being attacked by a Mimic. And to her surprise, she was able to get past them all, clumsy as it were, she fell and tripped a lot. Maybe had even pushed someone in the direct line of danger saving herself. But she was too scared to really realize what was going on, it was too much of a giant blur. All that she knew was to keep running and get to the loading dock.

And to much of her surprise, she made it. And Prince Vegeta was there Fighting off Mimics as he tried to protect one of the pods. He was accompanied by another fighter, taller than him with a much friendlier face and a crazy spiky hair due. The two of them fought side by side, with what looked like much ease and confidence.

Vegeta quickly blasted the one in front of him with a large ki blast, then spun around kicking the one behind him to the skull sending it flying. The other fighter followed through with a ki blast of his own, incinerating the beast where it landed as Vegeta sucker-punched the third Mimic and crushing its skull. But as the two fighters killed the Mimics, more just replaced the others.

Vegeta and the other fighter became distracted with the Mimics in front of them that they did not notice the giant Mimic, mother of all Mimics slowly walk and make its way up and over the pods behind them. Bulma screamed and pointed at the much larger Mimic, trying to get the two fighters to turn and notice it. But it was too late, they were overwelled.

The Mother Mimic took its two twitching tails and quickly stabbed at the two Sayain in the back and bursting out of their chests. Prince Vegeta and the other fighter both cried out in pain, their eyes bugged out in complete shock. The Mother Mimic used her two tails to turn the Sayain toward her face and roared as loud as she could in Vegeta's face. Like she had finally taken her revenge on him.

Cringing in pain, Vegeta just looked at the larger beast and smirked at it. "Well look at you," He chocked out. "You actually got to kill me."

The Mother Mimic roared again flicked both of her tails sending Vegeta and the other fighter flying across the loading dock. Bulma stood there shaking as shock and fear overpowering her body. Those two Sayain were the ones that were supposed to save her. Now, what was she to do?

The Mother Mimic turned its attention toward Bulma and roared at her, daring her to do something. Bulma stood there frozen in fear. This was it, she was going to die.

If you going to die Bulma, you are taking some of these bastards with you! She heard her inner self yell at her.

Quickly she began to scan her surroundings looking for something, anything to use as a weapon. Her eyes landed on one of her father's sparing spheres. What was one of those doing here?

Oh, who gives a shit! Grab it! Bulma cursed at herself. She remembered that not only did this sphere deflect ki blasts, but it also had a detonation button.

Without thinking twice about what she was about to do, Bulma dove for the sparing sphere. Once she had it in her grasp, she rolled onto her back clicked the detonation button, and held it at arm's length from her body. And not a moment too soon, the Mother Mimic was already towering about her lowering its giant head to bite into Bulma.

The sphere exploded in Bulma's hands and in the Mother Mimics' face.

The Mimic had taken most of the explosion, as Bulma's hands blocked her face from it. But that did not save her from the rain of blood that then poured out on top of her. And this was not normal blood, watery sticky substance. This was acid blood.

Bulma laid there twitching and gasping for air as the blood melted and ate her face away. It was a very slow and painful death. But once death finally took her, she was expecting to be standing at the pearly gates of heaven, to be able to run into the arms of her mother and father. But no, that is not what she got... She was welcomed back into hell.

SLAM!

The door to Bulma's barracks swung open with so much force that it hit the sidewall, startling Bulma. She shot up into a sitting potion in her bed screaming bloody murder.

"Get up slave!" Boomed a deep angry voice. "Time to break you in."

Her heart was racing at the speed of light, and her body was shaking from fear and pain. But the pain that she no longer was feeling, why was she no longer in pain? Her hand quickly shot up to her face as she felt around, her skin was still there. She was still alive! She pushed her hands away from her face and stared at them completely dumbfounded, she still had hands. She looked up and glanced about her surroundings, she was in her barracks.

With a static vision, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table, Ten A.M. Her eyebrows burrowed down in confusion, What the hell was going on?

"I said get up slave!" The angry voice boomed once again from her doorway. "Just because your father died today does not mean you get to take it easy."

With wide eyes, she looked up toward her door only to find Raditz standing there waiting for her to get up and follow him.

What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! And that was chapter two. What do you all think? See ya at the next chapter <3


	3. Remember and Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone for taking the time to read my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Warning, there is a bit of violence in this chapter.
> 
> **A huge shout out to GrammarGrrrl for proof reading my writing and making it more legible for all of you.

"I said get up slave!" The angry voice boomed from her doorway. "Just because your father died today does not mean you get to take it easy."

With wide eyes, she looked up toward her door only to find Raditz standing there waiting for her to get up and follow him.

What the hell just happened?

She was dead, she died... And-and he died. How were they even alive?

Bulma slowly stood up from her bed, her knees threatening to buckle underneath her. "W-what the heck is going on? What are you doing here? H-how are you-"

"Now I don't give a damn what the Prince said to you. My orders come from the King that you are to be broken in." He then reached into his armor and pulled out a black piece of paper that flashed the King's personal crest in gold. "You did, in fact, attack him. You should feel lucky he allowed you to have an hour's rest. Now, shut up and follow me."

She's been through this already. He already told her that he had orders from the King to "Break her in". Why is she living through this again? How is she living through this again? Maybe that was a dream and this is finally the real thing... hopefully that was just a dream.

She nodded her head slowly and followed him out of the room. She lowered her head as she walked, she needed to wrap her brain around what the hell just happened.

Maybe she just had a premonition of what was to happen? ...No, that can't be it.

It was just a dream. She was so stressed from the day's events that she ended up having an overly realistic nightmare. Yes, that's what happened... And hopefully, he was now leading her to the engineering department, where she belongs and not to that nasty lavatory.

A rough hand grasping her on the back of the neck pulled her out of her thoughts. "Keep up slave! If I have to, I will drag you by your hair to your work station! Don't test me."

"Alright! Alright!" Bulma yelled pulling herself away from his grasp.

She froze again, that had happened in her nightmare too. She quickly glanced up and noticed that he was walking right past the engineering department. No, no, no... He is taking her to the lavatory!

"Whoa there! No, no, no. I am to work here!" Bulma yelled to Raditz, stopping him in his tracks. "I am supposed to be working in the engineering department!"

The Sayain turned around to face her, an evil smirk on his face. "That position for you does not start until tomorrow as the Prince said. blah blah blah..."

Bulma tuned him out as he continued to do his speech. Things that had happened in her nightmare are happening right now! And in the exact same order! Her eyes widened in fear, does that mean that her dream of the attack was going to happen as well? So it was a premonition and not just a nightmare. She had to warn them, warn everyone! But how was she to do that? These were stubborn ruthless Sayains that were not going to listen to the likes of her! Even if it meant their doom.

Raditz was now just inches away from her face, irritation radiating out of his eyes "Now don't make me say this again... Follow me!" He spun on his heels and began walking away.

"Oh fuck," she cursed to herself. This was going to be a challenge. But no matter what, she was going to have to find a way to get them to listen to her, for the sake of all their lives.

Bulma quickly picked up her pace and ran right in front of Raditz, stopping him once again in his tracks. Raditz stood there, staring daggers at her, his lips slowly pulling up into a sneer. "Raditz-Raditz listen to me. This is very important what I am about to tell you." She held her hands up in defense as if those would do anything to keep him from attacking her. "We are all in danger, you need to take me to the King-"

"Oh shut up woman!" Raditz yelled, not even giving a shit about what she was trying to warn him of. "I told you not to test me," His hand lunged forward grabbing the hair on the top of her head, spun her around so she was once again behind him, and began pulling her along as he took off walking.

"No, Listen to me Raditz!" Bulma yelled, trying her best to lift her head up to look at him but with no success. She winced in pain, her scalp was burning from his aggressive grip. But she had to push threw this pain, she had to try to save them so that she too may live. "We are going to be attacked! Tomorrow, the Mimics are coming!"

Raditz threw his head back and laughed, "You will say anything to get out of your punishment, you are just too much. Now shut up, nothing you say will keep you from what is to come next!"

"No Raditz, you seriously have to believe me! We are all going to die tomorrow!"

"I said shut up!" Raditz yelled as he pulled harder on her hair sending her forward and falling into a painful heap on the hard floor. "This is the palace lavatory-" He stopped short of what he was saying, and she already knew why. He was looking for the three sleeping people hidden behind the half-wall next to the showers, "Where is the rest of the cleaning crew!"

Wincing and rubbing her head she turned around and found herself back in the lavatory, her nostrils filled with the unpleasant stench of stale urine and lingering male farts. She had hoped that she would never have to go through this torture again... but here she was facing down another day of scrubbing and scraping. She sat there in complete defeat watching Raditz's interaction with the three-membered cleaning crew. The yelling, the apologizing, and the making to kiss his boots, followed by a kick to the face.

"-So make sure she knows the ins and outs of everything." Raditz turned to leave, stomping past Bulma. At least this time, because she was on the floor, she did not get a rough nudge to the shoulder. Once she knew that Raditz had fully left the room she stood up and locked eyes with the three glaring individuals in front of her.

She looked at them with pleading eyes, "Will the three of you help me? I need someone to listen and believe me."

The three of them, as if practiced, all shook their heads and stared at her with smirks of their faces.

Bulma rolled her eyes at them, "Your right, what am I talking about? I already know you three are useless... Alright, let's get this over with."

O~O~O~O~O

Bulma plopped on her bed, once again every inch of her body sore and ached. She wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep, but she couldn't, there was much planning that had to be done. She had to try to remember everything that was going to happen during the attack tomorrow, and what exactly she was going to do to try to survive. And because no one would listen to her, no matter how hard she tried, that was her only hope left- to remember and survive.

With a heavy sigh, she looked to her nightstand, finding once again the beautiful vase of her father's ashes that the Prince had left for her. She did not have to turn over the note that hung on the side, she already knew what it said.

As Promised  
-Prince Vegeta

She took three fingers, placing them to her lips and then to the vase, kissing her father. He might not be truly there with her, but he had not truly left her yet. This beautiful vase will be the symbol of her courage, and what gets her through what was to come next. She leaned her head against the wall, doing her best to focus her brain on coming up with a plan of action. It was a lot harder to do then she had originally thought, but before she knew it she had fallen into a deep sleep.

O~O~O~O~O

Bulma was awakened by the sound of muffled screams and explosions. She shot up into a sitting position and stared horrified at the door. She fell asleep! And before she could have a solid plan made up of what she was going to do- she fell asleep!

But she was right, they were under attack. She did not have to guess who it was, she already knew. She had no idea how this was happening or why, but she already knew what was going on and what was going to happen at the end of the day.

Her heart was racing as she stared intently at her door, waiting for Raditz to burst in. But when her door flung open with as much force as it did, she still jumped back in surprise.

"Let's go, woman! We need to get you off of this planet!" Raditz said as he stormed into the room, grabbed her arm, and dragged her through the palace hallways. "The Prince says you are important! He is waiting at the loading dock to take you somewhere safe."

Bulma ignored what he had said, she had to try to get him to listen to her so that they may both survive and get to the loading dock. Vegeta and the other fighter would have a much better chance against all those Mimics if they had Raditz there with them.

"Raditz now will you listen to me?" Bulma pleaded. "I told you yesterday that this attack was going to happen! And if you want to survive, then you must listen to me now."

It didn't seem like he had heard a word that she said as he trudged on, "No time to explain! Just shut up-"

Bulma already knew what was about to happen, But still did not have the speed in her to react in time. Thankfully Raditz did have such speed, once the Mimic came crashing out of the wall and wrapped itself around Raditz, he quickly threw Bulma forward, away from him and his attacker. Once again Bulma landed on her side with a hard thud.

"Go now, Woman!" Raditz yelled as he tried to get the Mimic off of him.

"Shut up about me Raditz!" Bulma snapped, as she turned to face him, "And just kill that damn Mimic. I am going to need you at the loading dock!" She did not have a plan fully put together, but she did know that having him make it to the loading dock will make a huge difference. So she had to get him to listen to her.

Raditz complied as he quickly held his right hand out and formed a ki blast and letting it loose into the Mimics side. The creature screech and flew off of him. Having most of the Mimic off, Raditz proceeded to rip the loose snakes that ensnared him, and jumped to his feet.

"Alright let's get going!" Raditz went to grab for her arm but Bulma pulled away from him.

"You need to kill that Mimic Raditz!" Bulma yelled at him before he could go and grab at her arm again. He blinked, taken back a little.

"I did, woman, it's dead! Now come on, we have to go!"

He grabbed for her again, but she slapped him away and pointed toward the Mimic, "No its not! Look." And sure enough, right as Raditz turned his attention toward the Mimic, one of its twitching tails had already shot forward and was now pierced right through his chest.

Bulma screamed seeing him stabbed threw the chest one again, but then threw her hands up in defeat and slapped them down at her side, "For the love of God, Raditz! What do I have to do to get you to listen to me?"

"Just go to the loading dock," Radtiz chocked out and he gripped the wiggling appendage in front of him.

Bulma just stood there, quickly contemplating on what to do, but no matter what, she knew that she needed Raditz to get to the loading dock with her. So she took a chance and just stood there, did not run away, just waited for Raditz to explode and kill the three of them. She did not fully know if she was really going to wake up again in her room to him slamming her door open, but she did know that if she ran for it she was going to die anyway. It was a very risky and uncalculated chance, but one that she believed she needed to make. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and waited for the blast.

It was extremely painful, but it was fairly quick. She felt like she just did a belly flop into a pool of boiling water and then...

SLAM!

"Get up slave!" Boomed a deep angry voice. "Time to break you in."

Bulma sat up in her bed and stared up at Raditz. That concluded it, every time she dies tomorrow she will be brought right back to this moment. And then forced to relive everything until she dies again, unless... she can survive to the end of the attack. And the only plan that Bulma had to be able to pull that off was to get this stupid Sayain to listen to her. She still did not understand why this was happening to her, but it gave her a flicker of hope. If she was given enough chances, then just maybe they all might be able to live through the attack tomorrow.

Bulma squared her shoulders, stood up, and faced Raditz. "Alright Raditz, you need to listen to me."

"No, I don't. And just because your father died today does not mean you get to take it easy."

"Yes, I know that!" Bulma snapped, "And I know that you have a note from the King in your armor. Plus I also know that you are not taking me to the engineering department, you are taking me to the Lavatory to scrub it clean, make it lemony fresh as you like to say!"

He stared at her, stunned to the core. "And how do you know all that?"

"It's weird and you're not going to believe me, so I am not going to fully tell you. But I will make you a deal." Bulma was coming up with her plan on the fly, hoping with every fiber in her body that he will listen to her.

"I don't make deals with slaves. Enough of this, now follow me." He turned to leave, but Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder trying to stop him.

"It's a life or death situation! And if I am wrong then you can kill me tomorrow, but trust me when I say this. I am not wrong."

He turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised. "You are permitting me to kill you? You want me to kill you?"

"That is the stakes of the deal that you will win."

"And what do you win? And what does this deal entail." He was now fully facing her, arms crossed in front of him.

Yes, I got his interest. The promise of a kill was too much for a Sayain to pass up.

"The deal is for you to listen to what I have to say right now and not kill me. And if I am wrong about what I tell you, then tomorrow you get to kill me. But if I am right, then tomorrow you have to do everything that I say."

Raditz stood there for a second, just blankly staring at her until he finally convulsed and snorted out a laugh. "Listen to everything that you say? You have got to be joking. Why the hell would I even think of listening to you? And besides, even if I wanted to take you up on this deal, I would not be able to claim my prize."

Bulma blinked back her surprise before responding, "A-and why not? You Sayains kill people all the time."

Raditz held up his large hand, his index finger extended, "One, the Prince would kill me if I killed you, you are too valuable to him right now. With your training tech to make him stronger and all. And two, why would I want to kill someone who will just willingly let me kill them? That is just no fun at all."

She sighed heavily, getting very frustrated with this Sayain in front of her. What else can she offer him then? She really could not think of anything else that the Sayain's loved more than to kill. Then it hit her, he was a man, and men do have other needs that must be met. She hated herself for even thinking of offering this to him. Even tho she knew she was not going to have to follow threw with it, the thought of it still disgusted her.

"Ok fine, I have something else that you might be interested in."

Raditz cocked his head to the side, "Oh really, and what would that be?"

She had to sell what she was about to offer him, and she had to sell it well. She gulped back a bit of bile that was beginning to creep up inside of her. "Well, if I am wrong with what I am about to tell you," She seductively began to run her slender fingers down his biceps and peeked up at him through her long lashes. "Then I will give you the best morning head you have ever received in your life."

A seductive smirk crept onto his face, "Is that so?" Hungrily, he licked his lips and began to look her up and down. His eyes landing on her breasts, slowly undressing her. "Raise the stakes to full-on sex, and you got yourself a deal. I guess I could give Sharlet a morning off and try something new, this could be interesting."

Bulma groaned in disgust. She knew she was right and that she was not going to have to have sex with this man, but the thought of agreeing to it, that alone, made her skin crawl.

She lifted her chin to him, "Deal."

He chuckled, "I can not believe you are offering me such a ridiculous deal. You know if you want to have sex with me, you can just simply ask."

She glared daggers at him, "No! The only way that I would ever have sex with you, is because I lost this bet. Now you need to listen to what I am about to tell you, not kill me for it, and then tomorrow follow everything that I tell you to do."

"Ya ok, so what is it that you have to tell me?" Raditz said with a roll of his eyes. "Sounds like it might be quite the tale to tell. But tell me on the way to your station. We are falling behind schedule, and the King and Prince don't like it when that happens." He then spun on his heels and began making his way to the lavatory.

"Ok-ok," Bulma stuttered out as she scampered up to walk next to Raditz. She could not believe that he was actually going to listen to her, but she was not going to question it. "So, tomorrow morning the Mimics are going to attack us here at the palace! You are going to storm into my room and try to take me to the loading dock, where the Prince is waiting. But we never make it, and everyone dies. But there is a chance that we might be able to live through this whole attack. If you listen to me and do as I say I might be able to get us both there to the loading dock alive."

Raditz let out a loud chuckle as he continued to stomp his way through the palace, completely unfazed by what she said. "The Mimic's are not going to come and attack the palace! Are you crazy? They will surely die by the hands of the most powerful race in the universe. But yet, you are trying to tell me that we all die. That the Prince dies." He glanced over his shoulder to her, his skepticism clear as day on his face. "Should I take this as a threat?" He smirked and laughed at his joke, "Yeah right! You’re no threat to us."

They were now just around the corner to the lavatory, Bulma picked up her pace once again and ran in front of Raditz. "One more thing, to give more reason for you to believe what I say. In there-"

Raditz held up his hand to silence her, "I have heard enough of your wild story, and I think I have entertained you long enough. You still attacked my King, so it is time for your punishment. And then tomorrow morning," He leaned in close to Bulma's face, "You promised me the best lay ever. You better be ready."

Bulma just stood there, holding his lustful gaze with her frowning one, "No, you be ready."

He smirked at her, "Oh I will be." He then brushed past her and entered the lavatory.

Bulma growled to herself, hopefully, she was not going to have to relive this disgusting interaction to many times. And that soon they will make it to the loading dock and get to the Prince, the one and only person so far to be able to kill a shit-ton of Mimics and make it through such battles alive.

With a heavy sigh, she turned and entered the lavatory. And much to her dislike, she did relive this day and these interactions time and time again. But it became easier and started to become second nature for her. And soon she will make it to that loading dock and the Prince, but to her surprise, she did not get the reaction she was expecting.

O~O~O~O~O

Bulma lost count as to how many times she had lived this bloody day, but she felt in her gut that this today they will finally make it to the loading dock. Her and Raditz had gotten close last time, but then a stupid Mimic came crawling out of the ground and ensnared her in its tentacled grasp and painfully ripped her apart. Bulma shuttered and began to breathe heavily at the memory, but quickly snapped herself out of it. The last time she let the panic consume her, she and Raditz didn't even make it past the first Mimic and they both died very quickly. She also remembered the times she woke up after dying, and she would just scream, cry, and beg for it to end. They all just took it as her "overreacting" to her father's death, as these ruthless Sayains would put it. Then they would drag her along and force her to go about her day. If she wanted this constant repeat to end, she needed to make it to her destination. The only way for her to do that was to keep a level head.

Much like a dance routine, a violent and bloody dance routine, Bulma went over the steps and timing in her head as she waited for Raditz. She had everything dissected down to an eight-count routine getting her from step to step, Mimic to Mimic. She figured if she thought of this more like a dance routine or a play recital, thanks to her Father making her acquire more talents then just engineering, she could find the rhythm and the flow of the battlefield. Everything around her happened exactly the same every time. She just needed to make the right steps with the right timing to get through it all. And thanks to her brilliant engineering mind, she was able to come up with clever and unique ways to do so.

Finally, her door slammed open and Raditz burst into the room. "Well, I guess there goes my good morning sex!" He huffed very disappointedly, "Now I don't understand how or why you-"

"Enough Raditz!" Bulma snapped standing up from her bed, "We need to go now! And according to our deal, you now have to listen to everything that I tell you to do."

"Yeah. Ok, Princess!" He huffed again, throwing his arms up in a 'whatever you say' manner. "You win, order me about... You know, this might be kind of hot being ordered by a woman."

She ignored his last comment as she pushed past him to the edge of the door, slightly peeking her head out. She felt Raditz standing behind her, waiting for her to give her first command. "Ok Raditz, that wall opposite there from us, there is going to be a Mimic that bursts out of the wall. I want you to count as you walk down the hallway, and when you hit four, jump back getting out of its way, and automatically send a volley of four ki blasts at it." She turned to look at him making sure she got her instructions, he nodded his understanding, his eyes giving off just how confused he was about this whole situation.

"Now go, I'll be right behind you." She then gave him a quick nudge to go out into the hallway. She watched as he went, keeping count in her head.

1, 2, 3, Jump, 5, 6, 7, 8, Mimic was dead. Why this Mimic couldn't be this easy to kill the first few times through this day irritated her to no end.

She quickly pushed herself out of her room and down the hallway, she put her hands on Raditz's back and pushed him toward the wall making him stop right at the edge. "Ok, down this hallway is very chaotic-"

"No shit, we are being attacked!"

"Shut up and listen! This is the easiest hallway that we have to get through, the closer we get to the Loading Dock the harder it gets. So just stick to this wall and ignore everyone, some will ask you for help but ignore them. Especially the curly redhead, Sharlet, who is about to get her face eaten off by a Mimic."

Raditz's head snapped toward Bulma, eyes, and mouth wide open. He looked as if someone just stole his favorite cookie and ate it right in front of him. Which, figuratively, that is exactly what was about to happen.

"Look, I know that she is your favorite concubine or whatnot! But you have to ignore her pleas of help and just run past her. Neither she nor the Mimic will notice us if we just ignore them."

Raditz straightened his face and growled at her, "Fine! But you better be worth this shit! She was the best! And-" He held back from finishing his sentence and turned his face away from Bulma. With a quick clear of his throat and a roll of his shoulders he spun around the corner and made his way down the hall, Bulma followed him close behind.

Like many times before, Raditz listened to what she told him. Right as they were coming up to the redhead Raditz did not call out her name, Sharlet, nor try pulling the Mimic off of her. He did flinch at the sight of her beautiful face scrunched up in pain with tears flowing down her cheeks as the Mimic on top of her slowly inched its way to her. But he marched on, and right as they were coming up to the next corner her cries of pain stopped with a sudden crunch, signaling that the Mimic took the first bite of its meal. That made him stop in his tracks, Knowingly Bulma put her hands on his back again and pushed him to go on. If she didn't he would have turned around and fought that Mimic leaving her vulnerable to the next one that was just around the corner. And that Mimic just loved turning her into a shishkabob, and Bulma did not want to become a shishkabob today!

"Raditz, no! There is another Mimic just around the corner! I'm sorry about Sharlet, and I know how much you cared for her, but we need to get to the Loading Dock! To the Prince!" Bulma shouted at him as she flattened herself up against the wall.

With a loud growl, Raditz punched the wall next to Bulma's head. The first time Raditz did this, it surprised her to no end. A Sayain caring for someone other than themself? That never happened. But she had later learned that he was, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he was trying to free her of being a concubine and mate with her. To create a strong and unbreakable bond that still to this day Bulma could not understand. Especially when he still wanted to have sex with other women, like herself. But she did know that he cared for her, but his duty to his Prince was much more important than his feelings. And she needed to remind him of that.

"Remember, feelings are a weakness. And you are a Sayain, Sayains don't have weaknesses." She knew using that line against him always snapped him back to reality.

His eyes snapped to her, the hurt and rage still there, just pushed to the side. "What's next," he snapped.

"Around this corner, I call him stabby. He instantly stabs at you multiple times. Do your counting again, bobbing, and weaving with every count. Start by going to the far left, and with every step get closer to him. And once you are right in front of him, do whatever you want to do to that Mimic," she pointed to the one eating Sharlet on at the other end of the hall, "To him."

With an evil smirk, he started to step around the corner but was stopped short as Bulma placed a hand on his chest, "But once he is dead, Raditz, he is dead. No need to go overboard, we have to get to the Loading Dock." He nodded his understanding and went after stabby Mimic.

Bulma peeked her head around the corner as she watched Raditz bob and weave, keeping count in her head. An eight-count of dodging and then another eight-count of pounding and the Mimic was dead. Quickly she rounded the corner to join Raditz.

"Ok, Raditz, two eight-counts, and right at the end of this hallway two Mimics are going to come charging down straight for us. Get ready to use your Double Sunday attack on both of them followed by Dynamite Monday and make quick work of them. Don't ask how I know the names of your attacks, just do them. One eight-count now! Here they come!." With that Bulma then ducked behind the now-dead Mimic and began to try to pry out one of its, now loose but very large, fangs. She was going to need a weapon of some kind, and the Mimics teeth were large enough and sturdy enough for her to use as a dagger.

For a hot second Raditz stood there staring at Bulma, how in the hell did this woman... he shook his head, clearing it of his thoughts. He did not have time for this. He took a wide stance and held out both hands forming two large ki blasts, and letting them loose the moment the two Mimics came into view. Quickly, he followed those blasts with a high rise of his ki as he let loose his fastest volley of punches and kicks. Ending the attack by grabbing both heads of the Mimics and slamming them together with a loud crunch.

The attack took another two eight-count. Once Bulma knew that it was over she poked her head up to see Raditz standing there, giving her the 'you have a lot of explaining to do, but I have no time to demand it and its pissing me off' look.

"Ok, we are almost there. Just a few more Mimics to take care of." She then started to make her way to the end of the hallway, all the while preparing herself for the next attack. "Just as we make it to the corner a Mimic jumps up in front of us as well as one crashes out of the wall. You need to be in front of me, you are going to take on most of the entanglement. Just do your best to not be chocked, and then don't mind the electricity that you will feel. That's just me electrocuting you, but no worries you survive but the Mimics don't."

Raditz shot her a dirty look and he began to open his mouth to argue against electrocution, but Bulma stopped him. "I said don't worry! And focus on not being strangled to death. Now go! You need to be in front of me."

With a growl and a scrunch of his face, Raditz turned from Bulma and picked up his pace to get in front of her, "I can't believe you are about to electrocute me. Even more, I can't believe that I am about to let you." Raditz grumbled as he walked.

Bulma stayed back for one eight-count until she picked up her pace and followed Raditz down the hall, "Shut up and just walk Raditz, you know you're only alive right now because of me."

"Regrettably, yes. And after all of this is done, you will explain how and why."

"Pay attention to where your walking, the Mimics will be upon us in one eight-count." She said as she turned so that she was walking sideways, her back facing the right wall of the hallway, her front facing the one that the Mimic was about to blast out of. She held her tooth dagger up and at the ready, her eyes locked on the exact spot that was about to become a gaping hole from an angry Mimic.

The floor was wet from a burst pipe in the floor and electricity sparked from loose wires that hung from the ceiling. Raditz gave the wires a weary glance, "That's gonna hurt..." He whispered to no one in particular, but then jumped to the ready when the sound of a Mimic screeching filled his ears. And just as Bulma said a Mimic jumped up in front of him the same time one burst out of the wall on his left. Double whammed by claws and twitching snakes that wrapped around him, but he ducked his head low and held up both his arms in a boxer defense pose, protecting his neck from strangulation.

Bulma stayed on the outside of the battle but was still snatched up by one of the loose snakes from the Mimic's hound body, and just like she wanted it lifted her up toward the ceiling. With one hand she quickly grabbed one of the loose wires, careful not to let the sparks touch her- being electrocuted to death was not a fun way to go. Once she had the wire tightly in her grasp, her other hand quickly went to work at sawing the tentacle around her.

She never had to saw away at it for too long before the Mimic no longer could take the pain and dropped her, causing her to splash when landing on her feet in the water below. Thankfully her grip around the wire was tight enough, her fall had pulled it out more from the ceiling. But she still needed more wire to come out, with both hands around the wire she began tugging and walking backward out of the water. Once her feet hit the dry ground she let go of the sparking wire, allowing it to fall and electrify the water the Raditz and the two Mimics still wrestling in.

There was something about the Mimics that could not handle electricity, and they ended up instantly freezing. And thankful that Raditz's Sayain body was not so fragile and had a high tolerance to practically everything, but with a lot of screaming, he was able to fight and blast his way out of the two Mimics. Once free, he stuck to floating in the air not wanting to get anywhere near the now dangerous water.

"Alright woman, now what?" He asked, now breathing heavy and wincing in pain.

"I need you to pick me up and fly the rest of the way to the loading dock. My body can not handle that much electricity like yours. And the next Mimic comes up from the ground just before the loading dock." Bulma wheezed out, she too was now out of breath.

Raditz sighed heavily but complied, Drifting over to her and extended his hand out for her to take.

"I think it might be best if I am on your back. This way you can just blast the whole floor area with multiple ki blasts as we enter the loading dock. That should kill the Mimic the burst out from the ground."

"You think?" Raditz asked, razing a brow at her. "This whole time you have been very sure as to what to do and when. Why all a sudden you think?"

"Because the next Mimic is were I died last time, and the farthest we got. I have been blown up, eaten, shishkabob-ed, strangled, electrocuted, and ripped apart so many different times. But this time we can make it to the loading dock, you just have to put me on your back and blast the hell out of the floor as we enter. And pray that that is enough to get to Prince Vegeta."

Raditz shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time that day but did as he was told and picked up the lady, swooping her over onto his back. "Alright, you ready?" Without her even responding he levitated into the air and flew over the now barbequed Mimics.

Bulma did not have a hard time holding onto Raditz, he had plenty of hair to hold onto, and he flew horizontally to the ground. Allowing her legs to comfortably rest on either side of his waist.

She leaned in close to the side of his face, "Right when the door comes into view, start blasting at the ground. I don't want to chance the Mimic jumping high enough out of the ground to grab you."

Raditz nodded his understanding and held out both arms readying himself to let loose ki blast after ki blast. And the moment the entrance to the dock came into view Raditz did not hold back and fired upon the floor. Bulma saw the wiggling snakes of a surprized Mimic shot out of the ground along with its high pitch screech. Smoke rose up from the ground as Raditz continued his constant ki blast attacks. Bulma buried her head in his hair as they drew closer praying and hoping that this time they will make it alive.

And to her relief, they did.

But that made Bulma all the more nervous, this was her first time in a long time living this moment. She did not have this broken down into steps, she was just going to have to wing it.

Raditz landing on the ground and shook her off of his back, "Quick, close the doors. Don't know how much good that will do, but just do it. I need to go help the Prince and my Brother. And because this is the 'first time' you’re living this I am no longer taking orders from you!" And with that, he took off toward the two fighters.

With her heart pounding in her ears Bulma wasted no time and ran to the control panel and closing the door. And if she remembers correctly there was another door on the other side of the loading dock, where wave after wave of Mimics came through, overpowering the fighters and allowing the Mother Mimic....

Oh god, the Mother Mimic.... No, one thing at a time.

With as much speed as she could muster her body to go, Bulma sprinted toward the other control panel, and she made it just in time. Right as the door closed a Mimic screeched and tried to reach for her but was crushed to death by the large bay door. Bulma let out a sigh of relief as she saw the arm of the Mimic go slack but then jumped back in fear once violent pounding and screeching was heard from the other side. They were trying to get in but were struggling to do so.

"Don't worry they can't get in."

Surprized, Bulma spun around with a high pitch squeak. Only to find Prince Vegeta, Raditz, and Raditz's brother all standing behind her. Each covered in blood and sweat.

"The walls and doors to this place are made with the strongest steel, Much like my training room. They can get in here." Prince Vegeta said as he took a cloth to his face whipping it free of blood.

"Oh really, Did you kill them all already in here?" Bulma slowly began to walk around the three, looking for a threat anywhere. Not really allowing herself to feel safe or know that she had finally made it. She saw dead Mimics everywhere, scorch marks all over the walls, and all of the escape pods were blown up. But there was no dead body of the Mother Mimic, where was that one?

"The ones in here at least, and regrettably so are all of our escape pods," Vegeta growled as he tossed the now bloody rag to the floor.

"What about the Mother Mimic?" Bulma felt the fear in her build-up, why was it not here?

"The Mother Mimic?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, Prince Vegeta," said Raditz, getting his Prince's attention. "There is something different with this one," he pointed his thumb toward Bulma. "She knew that this attack was going to happen, yesterday. And she literally walked me through how and when a Mimic was going to show up and the best way to kill it. I don't understand, but there is something off about her."

Vegeta's eyes widened at this news and Bulma could not tell if it was shock, understanding, or happiness that filled his eyes. But once he shot his piercing black eyes on Bulma, she knew he was developing a plan in his head. But she did not know if she was going to like it or not.

"You knew everything that was going on and when it will happen?" He asked, his voice starting to shake. Was that excitement?

"I know it's hard to understand. It's hard for me to explain, but yes." She started to take steps away from this man, the plan that he was forming in his head made her feel a little uneasy.

"Hey Vegeta, that's like what happened-"

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped interrupting the third fighter, "I'm sorry about this," Vegeta said as he stomped his way to Bulma, closing the gap between them and placing a hand on either side of her face. His face was inches away from hers, his warm yet rough hands holding her head still and in place so she could look no were but into his deep black eyes. "Come find me in my training room when you wake up. 14B, just down the hall and to the left from your room." his voice was no higher than a whisper as he spoke to her.

"When I wake up?" Bulma asked, confused at first. But then it hit her at what he meant, and her eyes widened with fear. He just smirked at her right before he snapped her kneck, killing her almost instantly.

SLAM!

"Get up slave!" Boomed a deep angry voice. "Time to break you in."

Bulma shot up in bed, a hand to her throat. He just snapped her neck! That asshole killed her! Does he know just how hard it was for her to just get there! And he just goes and snaps her neck!

"Come find me in my training room when you wake up. 14B, just down the hall and to the left from your room."

His voice echoed in her head, and his intense stare flashed before her eyes. He knows something about what was happening to her. He might have answers, a way to make it stop.

Bulma shot up from her bed, a new mission set in place for her to accomplish. Get to Vegeta's training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TaDa! and that was chapter three! What do you all think? let me know, means a lot to me. See you next chapter. 
> 
> I do still already have two other chapters already typed up and waiting to be posted.


	4. No Choice in the Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to send a huge thank you to GrammarGrrl for taking time to proof read and correct this chapter. 
> 
> Chapter 4! Enjoy!

How the hell was she going to get to Vegeta's gravity room? She is stuck scrubbing toilets all day today! And under the very close watch of the oh so lovely cleaning crew, whom all took 'pick on the new girl' to a whole new level. Thankfully, yet regrettably, Bulma has had to relive this day way too many times and is fully aware of and ready for their pranks.

How many pranks can three measly people pull in one day? You'd be surprised... it's like their hobby or something. But this time, in order for Bulma to get away from them, she was going to be the one to pull a prank. Ever made a homemade volcano?

Raditz had just walked out the door of the lavatory leaving Bulma alone with the cleaning crew. The three of them just smiled evilly at her, she smiled back knowing all too well the pranks that they wanted to pull on her. But they did not know that this time, she had a prank all of her own in mind.

Bulma clapped her hands together and smiled excitedly at the three of them. "To the supply closet? We are going to need a lot more cleaning supplies ." More like she just needed to grab her chemical supplies for her erupting prank.

The little green man with the prickly hair, Midori was his name, nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's true, I don't quite like sharing my stuff with the noob. Kuro," he nodded his head toward the female with the shaggy black hair, "show her where to go, ya."

"Ya, kay," Kuro grumbled as she slowly walked out from behind the half-wall, shoulders, and head hunched over. "This way, kay."

"Ok, lead the way... Kuro was it?" Bulma asked as she turned to follow the little female.

"Ya, and?" Kuro grumbled not even bothering to look over her shoulder as the two walked right up to a door just around the corner from the lavatory. "Supply closet is right here, kay. Go on in and get what you need. I’ll wait for you."

"Don't know why you had to escort me to the closet, I would have been able to find it just fine on my own." Bulma groaned with /a roll of her eyes as she opens the closet door. 'Oh please let them have all the things that I need.'

"Kay," The Kuro said with a flap of her arms. Kami, she had an attitude on her, and not a good one. "Uh, had to make sure you no go anywhere. Raditz will kick all of our asses if you escape just because we had let you walk to the closet by yourself... Kay."

Bulma rolled her eyes once again, "Kay." She replied with as much attitude that she could muster into just one word. Bulma scanned through the supplies in the closet hoping and praying that they had what she needed for her plan. Dish soap, yes that is needed. Hydrogen peroxide, perfect. Now she just needs something to act as a catalyst... Baking soda, that will work. She was reaching for it but stopped short once she saw what was stocked next to it. Potassium Iodide, what in the hell was that doing here? These dumb nuts must have grabbed and stocked it in the wrong place, but Bulma was very happy that they did because Potassium Iodide will be the perfect catalyst. She wanted a big eruption, right? Yes, she does. With an evil smirk, Bulma reached up and grabbed both.

She was going to mess up their day.

She gathered up all of her supplies into a bucket, threw some towels over them, and turned to exit the closet. "Ok, I got all that I need. This stuff is what I use to clean my house, and it is always absolutely spotless when I am done." She gave Kuro an encouraging smile which was just met with the roll of her dark eyes.

"Kay," was all she said as she turned and headed back to the lavatory. Bulma smirked as she followed the annoyingly grumpy female, she was really going to enjoy messing with them today. Why she never thought about doing this before, she had no clue. But she can now finally have some sweet, sweet revenge. 

"Alright, let's give you the run down noob," Midori said the moment that she walked back into the lavatory. "This here-"

Bulma quickly held up her hand, stopping him mid-sentence. "I am pretty sure I know how to clean a bathroom. It does not take a genius to know how to scrub toilets and mop up some floors. So just point out where you want me to start, and I'll start."

Midori just stood there staring at her for a second, annoyed that he was interrupted. With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned to walk away from her, "Ya whatever noob, I was just trying to help you out. But I guess I'll just let you make your mistakes and meet Raditz's wrath on your own."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well that he was just about to lead her to his first of many pranks of the day, not help her. "That's fine, I'm pretty sure that I can handle my own. I'll just get started over here." Bulma made her way to the toilets in the back of the room and quickly got to work.

Within each toilet bowl, Bulma quickly squirted the soap and hydrogen peroxide, and a good amount of each. But the two in the middle she ended up putting more, much more, wanting those to be the biggest eruption. And if everything went to plan, they will erupt at the same time. Next, she got to work to make the catalyst, stirring the potassium iodide and baking soda into two separate buckets of water.

"Hey Aka," Bulma called trying to get the big pink guys' attention.

Aka blinked in confusion as he made his way over to her, "Y-yes noob girl?" He was the nicest out of the three, and the most gullible. He would do great to pull off her prank fully.

"Would you mind helping me please?" She asked as she handed him one of the buckets.

Aka eyed the bucket hesitantly "W-with what?"

"Ya, whoa whoa," Midori said stepping away from the spot on the floor he was scrubbing. Kuro's head just slowly looked up from her spot, annoyed boredom seething out of her dark eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just thought that we could have a little fun while cleaning." Bulma eyed Aka, being promised fun was his weakness.

Aka smiled widely, "Fun while cleaning? How is this accomplished?"

Bulma lifted her catalyst bucket once again, "Just take this bucket and pour it into all of the toilets. It'll bubble a good amount, but no worries that is it just eating all the nasty bacteria away." She looked to Midori, knowing his interest was sparked as well. "Would you like to do it as well while I get the other toilets ready? The two of you can start at the toilets at the end, making your way to the middle."

Aka's eyes widened with excitement, "Bubbles?! Yes, I love bubbles!" Quickly Aka grabbed the bucket and ran to the toilet on the far side. Bulma looked to Midori, hoping that he will join in on the bubble fun like Aka. She lifted the bucket toward him, a small smile on her face.

Midori nodded his head, intrigued, "Ok, yea. I like bubbles." He then grabbed the bucket out of her hands and ran to a toilet. Aka was already giggling over to his second toilet, foamy bubbles already seeping out of the first. and thankfully no one has noticed... yet. She turned her attention to Kuro, now to distract her until it was too late and bubbles were taking over the bathroom.

Bulma held up the soap and offered it to Kuro as she slowly approached her. "You want to help as well?"

"Bubbles are stupid, kay. But they make Aka happy, so sure." With a roll of her eyes, Kuro then snatched the bottle of soap out of Bulma's hands and made her way to the other toilets. Still not noticing the now growing bubbles slowly seep out from under the stall, they really have absolutely no observation skills. And Bulma was very happy about that, or this prank would not be going over so well.

"Bubbles! Oh, I love bubbles!" Aka giggled as he went from toilet to toilet. He and Midori were now just one toilet away from the two middle ones, Bulma's cue to slowly sneak away while she can. Quickly Bulma scurried to the other side of the half-wall and ducked down, and just in time for the surprized screams of Midori and Aka as the last two toilets, the ones with a highly concentrated amount of hydrogen peroxide and soap erupted.

"Whaaa! Bubbles!"

"What in the-"

Bulma could not help hold back her laughter as she knew what they were freaking out about. But she also knew that they were now all distracted enough for her to make a getaway, and they would be far too busy with the lavatory now full of bubbles. Without looking back she quickly ducked out of the door and headed toward Vegeta's training room, the cursing of "noob" echoing down the hall after her. And she was right, they were not going to follow her, they were far too busy with the soap and too afraid of the Sayains to leave the mess.

O~O~O~O~O

Bulma finally made it outside of Vegeta's training room, the light humming of her droids and determined grunts from Vegeta training could be heard from inside. Just before he had snapped her kneck he had told her to come and find him when she woke up, like he knew what was going on with her, like he had the answers to all of her questions. And all she had to do was open this door and hopefully get those answers from the Sayain Prince. But sadly, she was stopped by a passcode lock on the door. And of course, the asshole who snapped her kneck did not give her said passcode so she could actually get access to his training room.

Jerk.

With a stomp of her foot and a loud growl, she glared daggers at the passcode, hoping her evil stare will make it spill out the code she needed. But much like the inventions that she made that dared not work as she wanted, the little punch pad did not cave under her stare. With an exasperated sigh, Bulma closed her eyes and leaned her forehead up against the wall in front of her.

"Uh, can I help you?"

Startled Bulma jumped back in surprise and spun around only to come face to face with Kakarot, Radiz's brother. "K-Kakarot," Bulma yelped.

In hearing her say his name Kakarot tilted his head to the side, "You know my name?"

Shit! This may not be her first time meeting him but this was his first time meeting her.

"Uhhh... Ummm, yea of course! I mean who doesn't? You are a very famous Sayain on this planet, second strongest next to the Prince himself." Bulma quickly stammered out. "Arnt, I right?"

"Well, yea I guess," Kakarot said with a small smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Never thought of me being famous. That is a weird thought, I am just Kakarot who likes to fight." He then locked eyes with Bulma and the two of them just stood there in awkward silence.

Bulma finally broke the silence with a nervous laugh, "So what are you doing here?"

"About to train with the Prince," he said very matter of factly as he pointed towards the door to the training room. "As I said, I like to fight. But um, what are you doing here?"

"Ah! yes, w-well." Bulma nervously looked around hoping that she could yet again come up with some random excuse on the fly. Then she heard the sound of a blast ricocheting off of one of her drones in the training room. "The Prince! He called me to come over here and show him all of the modes that the bots... that I built... What they fully do." She felt like she kind of just nervously spat that out at him, but quickly covered it up with a forceful confident smile.

An excited smile spread across Kakarot's face, "You’re the one that built those bots! Oh, I am so happy to meet you!" Kakarot grabbed Bulma's hand and shook it in an overly strong handshake. Bulma winced in pain which made Kakarot quickly release her hand followed by an apology, but quickly recovered and went on with his excitement. "That is actually why I am here, I want to try out these new bots. Fighting something new has got all pumped up! Here I'll let you in and you then can show both Vegeta and me what the bots do!"

Bulma stepped aside to let Kakarot punch in the code, paying extra attention to the numbers that he pushed so that next time she can just let herself in.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Kakarot called as he entered the training room.

"About damn time you got here! I specifically remember telling you to be here about an hour ago!" Vegeta yelled back, not bothering to look away from his training.

"Sorry Vegeta, I got hungry and had to eat," Kakarot whined as he rubbed his stomach, emphasizing just how hungry he had been. "Oh, and the engineer/scientist lady who made these drones is here to tell us what these things can do."

"What?" Vegeta spun around, bewilderment plastered across his face. Wasn't she suppose to still be crying and mourning the death of her father? And yet, as he looked at her, there was absolutely not a single trace on her face that she had been bawling her eyes out just two... maybe three hours ago.

And there was something different about her too. This morning when he looked upon her, she had the look of innocence sparkling in her eyes. But now, her eyes were different somehow. The same strikingly beautiful blue eyes, but there was this strength behind them now. How can someone's eyes change so much in the span of just a few hours? And to top it all off, her father was just killed in front of her this morning. Shouldn't she be culled up in her bed crying like the weak earthling that she was? But she wasn't, she was in his training room standing proud and strong. Something was off about her and he was going to figure out what, one way or another.

"What are you doing here woman?" Vegeta demanded.

"You told her to come here and tell you about the droids that she built," Kakarot answered.

"No, I didn't" Vegeta glared at the woman in front of him, raising a questioning brow at her. Kakarot shot her with a questioning look of his own, feeling a bit uneasy that this woman might have just lied to him.

Bulma just stood her ground in front of the two Sayains. 'Well might as well get this over with.' She locked eyes with Vegeta, ignoring the shivers that went down her spine from his intense stare. "Actually you did tell me to come here. Not today no, but my yesterday... your tomorrow."

'Oh ya sure Bulma, that totally made sense.'

The confusion on the faces of the two Sayain deepened drastically. Kakarot gave a chuckling 'what', before looking to Vegeta to see if he too was just as confused as he was.

"Ok, this is going to sound really crazy and weird. But you have to believe me." When nither of the Sayain responded Bulma continued, "Tomorrow we are going to be attacked. The Mimics come and destroy this palace. And for some reason, I am reliving these two days over and over again. And the only time that I end up restarting, is right after I die. And so, my yesterday/ your tomorrow, I finally made it to the loading dock where you and Kakarot are fighting all these Mimics. And then you, " She pointed to Vegeta, "come up to me and tell me to come and find you when I wake up just before you snap my kneck." Bulma let out a loud sigh and slapped her hands on her thighs, relieved to finally let that out. "Which thank you for that, you asshole," She said with a roll of her eyes as she subconsciously rubbed her kneck.

As she let out her explanation, Vegeta's face slowly transformed from confusion to one of understanding and shock. "Woman, come with me now. Kakarot, you stay here." And without another word Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and marched the two of them out of the training room.

"But what about training?" Kakarot whined as he watched the two walk away. "Oh well, fine whatever," Kakarot said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'll just train by myself then."

O~O~O~O~O

"You’re kind of hurting my arm Prince Vegeta," Bulma protested against Vegeta's not all to gentle grasp on her arm. He didn't respond to her, but he did loosen his grip as he continued to march down the hallway. "You know what's happening to me don't you?" She asked, yet again not getting a response from the Prince. With a growl, she yanked her arm out of the Prince's grasp and stomped her foot as she demanded him to answer her.

Vegeta spun around and came uncomfortably close to Bulma, their noses almost touching. "First off, Woman, no one demands anything from me. Secondly, this is not the place to discuss such things. Now shut up, and follow me."

Bulma shuddered as she felt his hot breath hit her lips, sending weird shivers all over her body. She remained frozen under his stare until he stepped away from her, freeing her from whatever trance she was just trapped in, and began marching his way down the hall.

He led her all the way to the engineering department, storming inside ignoring all the surprized looks that he got from everyone. But once they saw that it was just Prince Vegeta, they all shrugged their shoulders and went back to work. Bulma wanted to take her time looking around in the engineering department, but could not if she were to keep up with the Prince. With a slight curse, she ignored all the fun gizmos and gadgets that were spread about the large room and ran to catch up to Vegeta.

Vegeta continued his determined march all the way to a room in the far back of the department, where a lone scientist was concentrating on some paperwork on his workbench. From behind he looked to have the same statue and hairstyle as Kakarot, but instead of fighting gear on he had a lab coat.

"Bardock I need you," Vegeta demanded as he viciously punched on a keypad next to a door that Bulma was just now noticing.

Bardock looked up in surprise, Bulma now getting a good look at his face. He looked just like Kakarot, just older and a large X scar on his cheek. "Did something happen with the Mimics?" He asked as he watched Vegeta walk into the separate room, but once he caught sight of Bulma his eyes widened in shock. "Vegeta, what's going on here? What is she doing here?"

"Shut up Bardock and get in here, close the door behind you." Vegeta snapped.

Full of nerves and confusion Bardock made his way into the room, closing the door behind him. "Why did you bring her in here? Am I missing something?"

As Bardock panicked and ranted out his questions at the Prince, Bulma quickly took a look around the room that she was now in. It looked to be some kind of secret room that held every bit of information on the Mimics pinned up on the walls and spread out on the tables. Every attack location that the Mimics had pulled, fully mapped out in perfect detail. On the far wall, there was a giant mass laid out on top of a table with a large white cloth covering it, long black snakes poking out from underneath the cloth. Bulma's eyes widened afraid of what that might be. And above it, a picture of a Mimic and its anatomy, and everything about it pointed out and explained.

Bulma spun around facing the two Sayains who were now closely watching her. "What is this room?" She asked her body starting to shack with confusion.

"You killed an Alpha Mimic didn't you?" Vegeta asked, his cold gaze locked on her.

"An Alpha Mimic? What do you mean?"

Vegeta growled, he pushed passed her to the table in the center of the room, pushing a few buttons on it until a picture of a Mimics appeared in hologram above it. "This is a Mimic, correct?"

Bulma nodded her head yes. Still trying to understand what he was getting at.

Vegeta pushed a few more buttons, a much larger Mimic then appeared- The Mother Mimic that Bulma had seen the very first time she died. "This is an Alpha Mimic," Vegeta explained. "Did you kill one of these and bathe in its blood?"

Bulma recoiled in disgust from his blunt description but nodded her head yes again. "Yes, the very first time that I experienced the attack that is to happen tomorrow, I saw one of these Mother Mimics and its acid blood rained down upon me."

Bardock was now standing on the other side of the table, staring intently at Bulma. "You now have its power, don't you? You're reliving these days over and over again."

Shocked, Bulma locked eyes with Bardock, "How do you know that? You guys know what going on with me. Please explain! Tell me what happened to me!" Excitement and panic was filling Bulma to the brim, she leaned forward and gripped the table until her knuckles turned white. Demanding, praying that they knew what was going on with her, and better yet, if they had a cure to make it all stop.

Vegeta chuckled lightly and smirked at her, "Oh I know exactly what is going on with you. Because the exact same thing happened to me."

Bulma snapped her gaze to Vegeta, her eyes urging him to go on. Hope for a cure filling her more and more.

"The very first battle that I had with the Mimics I too killed an Alpha, not a Mother Mimic, an Alpha. Its acid blood covering me head to toe, killing me. Only to have me awaken the day before, completely remembering what had happened and what to expect." Vegeta then smirked at her, a sadistic look taking over his handsome features. "I had the power to restart the day, and remember exactly what was to happen. I welcomed this new power. It was like I had acquired immortality... I was unstoppable." He looked up toward all of his mapped out battle plans. "I ruled over every battle with the Mimics, Killing and slaughtering every one of them. They never stood a chance against me and my power."

Bulma looked away from Vegeta and toward all the detailed battle plans. There had to of been at least a dozen of them. Why would someone ever want this power? Or be happy with having this power? Reliving battle after battle. The Prince of the ruthless bloodthirsty Sayains, that's who.

She looked back to Vegeta, his smirk now gone as he looked pissed off at the hologram of the Alpha Mimic.

With a heavy sigh, he continued on with his explanation. "But then one day on the battlefield, I was injured badly... Passed out and bleeding out, Which would not have been a problem if I was just left to die. But some stupid medic came and gave me an emergency battlefield blood transfusion... before deeming it safe to then transfer me to the med bay here and into a regeneration tank." Vegeta clenched his fists, anger beginning to flow threw him, "And once I woke up, that power was gone. I could feel it, I no longer was able to reset the day."

Bardock now chimed in, "And we were so close to figuring out where these Mimics are coming from. No one knows what planet they originate. Or how they got their power. Or who was making them."

Making them? This was just giving Bulma more and more questions, not really answering the ones that she already had. But she remained silent, letting the Sayain continue their explanation.

Vegeta locked eyes with Bulma once again, "But now we have you."

"And we can once again try to figure out where these Mimics are coming form. Have you started having the visions?" Bardock asked, pulling Bulma's gaze over to him.

The hope that once was filling Bulma... gone, and now replaced with pure panic. She was beginning to hyperventilate as she looked back and forth between Vegeta and Bardock, both giving her intense stares. They wanted her to keep this "Power" and continue the work that Vegeta was doing. Probably do more fighting, and go through more battles. No, she wanted it to end. She did not want to have to live through that anymore. She was just Bulma, normal human Bulma. Not some bloodthirsty Sayain who loved and thrived in the heat of battle.

And visions? What is this whole thing about visions? Are these Sayains nuts?

With an over exasperated sigh, Bulma buried her face into her hands. "No, no, no, no, no! I don't think so!" She slammed her hands onto the table in front of her and gave Vegeta a stern look. "I want this power gone! I no longer want to relive this day. I want this nightmare to end. I was hoping that that was what you were going to give me, not recruit me to help you fight in this war!"

Both Bardock and Vegeta just stood there calmly staring at her, patiently waiting for her to finish with her rant.

"So have you had the visions?" Vegeta calmly asked once she calmed down.

"No! What visions are you talking about?" Bulma shrieked.

Bardock was the one to punch in some keys on the table until a new picture appeared in hologram. This one was completely different from the first two, this one looked like a giant dandelion. But instead of petals, it had hundreds of twitching snakes, much like the Mimics had all over their hound like body. And in the center of the giant snake dandelion was what appeared to be a rotating brain or power core.

"This is the Omega," Bardock explained calmly, "This is what controls all of the Mimics. The power source as you might say. Once a Mimic is killed, it sends a signal to the Omega which then triggers a restart of the day. But this time, much like what is happening to you, and what had happened to Vegeta, it remembers. And that is how and why these Mimics are taking over the Univers. That is how and why they have been so hard to stop." Bardock then turned his gaze to Bulma, making her feel just how serious he was about this matter threw his eyes. "And this is why we need you to keep your power and help us figure out where they are coming from. So we can then finally put an end to their takeover of the universe."

Bulma nodded her understanding, slowly. "Ok, but what are these visions that you say I am supposed to have?"

Bardock continued his calm explanation, "When you killed the Alpha Mimic you took over the power of remembering away from the Mimics. The Omega is still triggering the restart, but you are the one to remember. And so these Visions that you will start to have... eventually, is the Omega trying to find you. Showing you where it is, wanting you to come to it."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at Bardock, "Wouldnt that be a trap then?"

"Most likely," Vegeta laughed out. "And that is why you will then lead me to it, and I will kill it. Putting an end to the Mimics."

"Did you have these visions?" Bulma asked Vegeta as she locked eyes with him once again.

"Yes," He plainly answered.

"Then did you go to where the vision showed you?"

Vegeta growled at this, "Yes. but that was after I had lost the power and the Omega moved to a different location."

"And you are unable to find it without these visions?"

"I am unable to sense the Mimics. They do not give off any sort of ki signature. So no, I can not find the Omega without the visions." Vegeta said threw clenched teeth.

"Which now brings us to," Bardock pushed away from the table and walked to the one with the large mass covered with a large white cloth. Without hesitation he pulled the cloth, revealing a dead Mimic. "This!" The Mimic on the table was cut open, and it was filled with machinery mixed with normal mammal innards. "The Mimics are man-made. Someone or something is making them. Which is how and why they can all send signals to each other and be able to communicate so effectively with the Omega. They are all advanced computers. Which is why they have no Ki signatures."

"And I can't just transfer the power back to you?" Bulma asked Vegeta, hopefully.

"Trust me, if you could I would take it back gladly. But you don't have acid blood. It is something about the Alpha's acid blood that then transfers the power over to you."

Bulma lowered her head with a heavy sigh as she looked down at her hands, feeling defeat fill her to her very core. "So I really don't have a choice against this? If I want this to end, I have to work with you and fight this war?"

"Yes."

"There is one very big problem though."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her daring her to bring up a problem that he would not already have a solution to. "And what would that be?"

"I don't have any fighting experience. All I have are those days of telling Raditz what to do, I never really fought."

Vegeta smirked at her as he walked around the table, getting uncomfortably close to her once again. "Well, it looks like I will be training you then won't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! what did you all think? Let me know, see you next chapter.


	5. Training, Training, Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge shout out to GrammarGrrrl for proof reading this chapter.
> 
> Another huge shout out to everyone who has given my story Kudos, means a lot to me and keeps me going. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Kakarot! Time for you to leave!" Vegeta announced as he entered the training room, Bulma following closely behind.

"What?" Kakarot questioned, "But I was just getting a good sweat started!" He protests as he slowly floated down to the floor. "Come on, can't we get a good sparring match in first?"

"No!" Vegeta snapped. He hated having to turn down a sparring match, Vegeta loves nothing more than to beat the ever-living crap out of Kakarot. But regrettably, his training was to be put on hold... And no matter how much he hated that fact and how it just made his blood boil, Vegeta had to focus just on training the woman. She is the only one on this planet that has the ability to get stronger for the battle tomorrow... And just his luck, she was Human and weak as hell. Thankfully he won't remember every single day of training her. 

Kakarot tilted his head to the side, completely confused. Did Vegeta really just tell him 'no' to a sparring match? "Are you sick Vegeta? It is not like you to turn down a sparring match."

"No Kakarot, I am not sick! I just-" Vegeta growled as he turned his attention to the blue-haired woman behind him. "I have to train the woman." His dark obsidian eyes slanted into a glare as he stared at her. How dare she put him into such a position of having to turn down a sparring match. 

Bulma noticed that the Prince was glaring at her, she raised her eyebrows in surprise at first, but quickly matched his glare with one of her own. 

Kakarot stood there with his head tilted to the side and one of his large calloused hands scratching through his hair, "You're going to train someone?" With one of his eyebrows arched up, his eyes slowly made their way to the Bulma. "Her? You're going to train her, a Human?" Completely confused Kakarot dropped his hand from behind his head, "I'm so confused. She is the one that made the bots so that you can train, Vegeta. But now you're going to train her?... What in the name of the legendary Super Sayain is going on?"

Vegeta sighed with irritation as he broke away from the glaring contest that he and the woman were having, "Do you remember the power that I once had? That your father and I were trying to study and understand?"

Kakarots eyes lit up hearing that bit of information, "Yes! Do you have it again?" his excitement was slowly building and flowing through his words. "Oh, this is awesome news! How is the upcoming battle? Full of challenging fighting Mimics?"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped, "No, I do not have the power again... Regrettably, this little woman does."

Bulma smiled sheepishly as Kakarots jaw just about hit the floor. 

"WHAT!?" Kakarot yelled once he was able to get over his shock. "You have the power to restart the day?"

"Y-yea, I do," Bulma replied.

"Well, alright then... Cool." Kakarot then eyed her up and down, gaging her power level. He gave a small whistle and a slight shake of his head, "You have... a lot of training to do." 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, feeling his irritation level begin to already reach its max. 

"Well, I guess I will take my leave then," He padded Bulma on the shoulder, as to wish her good luck. "I'm going to... go eat food." And with that Kakarot was out the door, leaving Bulma and Prince Vegeta alone.

"Soo," Bulma said breaking the awkward silence that grew within the training room. "You want to tell me what training me is going to accomplish? It's not like I am going to get strong enough to fight for tomorrow."

Vegeta rolled his head with a heavy sigh and gave her a blank stare in response. "It's called muscle memory," He said in a very matter of fact tone. "Much like you remembering what happened and what is about to happen, so do your muscles. They will remember and retain the training that you put them through, making you stronger."

Bulma just stood there staring at him blankly, "Right... and with all the training that you are going to give me, I will then soon be strong enough to take down a Mimic all on my own," she said with sarcasm dripping off of every word. 

"Exactly," Vegeta ignored the sarcasm that the woman used and continued to prove his point. "I can already sense the difference in you from this morning. Even though it might be just a slight change... it's still there. Haven't you noticed that after every battle you went through trying to get to the loading dock that you were faster, able to take a hit better?" 

Bulma slowly began to nod her head in agreement, beginning to see his point. Trying to get to the loading dock was no walk in the park, but after every attempt, it did become more and more doable. She did get faster, her nerves became calmer under pressure, she was able to withstand taking more than just one hit - Unlike the first few times through the battle. Maybe with the training that Vegeta was going to give her, she will be able to take down one of those Mimics without having to rely on a Sayain all the time. A smile began to creep on her face, adrenaline, and determination running through her veins. 

"True your progress is going to be pathetically slow, your nothing but a weak human," Vegeta grumbled under his breath. "But I will get you there."

"Excuse me!" Bulma screeched. "Who are you calling pathetic!"

Vegeta winced from her high pitch voice but quickly recovered and gave her his trademark smirk, full-on knowing that he was about to win this small argument. "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that your human body can drastically increase in strength after every training session, much like my superior Sayain self. Tell me about your human high recovery rate, the extreme durability of your... Human body." Vegeta was just inches away from Bulma, using his slightly taller stature and intense stare to increase the strength of his challenge. 

Bulma stood her ground, staring straight into those alluring obsidian eyes of his. She knew he was right, her human body was nowhere near as strong, durable, or as fast as his Sayain body. But she did have something over him - her brains. No one in the whole galaxy can compare themself to her smarts. 

"Yes, you may be stronger. So what? You can not even come close to my intelligence."

Vegeta raised one of his brows, "Your comparing brains to brawn now like there is even a competition between the two. Brawn triumphs over brains any day."

It was Bulma's turn to smirk at Vegeta, "Right, and yet you need my brains to help improve your brawns." She then casually gestured to the still floating training bots up above them.

Vegeta's confident smirk faltered slightly, "Yes, well... if we were to ever go against each other, there is no question about it. I would triumph over you, like a foot over a scared little ant." Wanting this petty argument to be over Vegeta quickly turned on his heels and put some much-needed space between them. "But enough of this! You have training to do." 

Bulma smirked at his retreating form, "Alrighty then... let's get it started."

"First off," Vegeta turned back around to face her, his eyes slowly looking her up and down. "Show me what you do know. What can your smarts do?"

Bulma bit her bottom lip. Her smarts can do many things, unbelievable things. But when it came to fighting, she was still very new to that. 

"You have got to be joking..." Vegeta grumbled as he dragged one of his hands over his face, attempting to calm his nerves... and failing miserably. "Can you fly?"

Bulma shook her head no.

"Sense ki?... form an energy ball?... feel the energy within you?..." With every question that Vegeta asked Bulma shook her head no, and with every no, Vegeta's face fell farther and farther into a deeply disappointed scowl. "Starting with the extreme basics it is... And proving my point," Vegeta grumbled under his breath.

Vegeta definitely has his work cut out for him.

For the rest of the day, Vegeta did his best to keep his cool while Bulma worked on feeling and controlling the energy within her. A basic of all basic skills that even toddler Sayains had mastered. But much to his luck, she was able to grasp that concept fast and move her on to the other basic skills. With every challenge he gave her, she faced it head-on. Her time during the battle to get to the loading dock did her more good then he was expecting. She must have had to endure quite a lot during that time. She had a fighting spirit within her and she never backed down from a challenge. 

Before long she was able to pull a small energy ball out from her core and stabilize it between her hands. A huge triumphant smile spread across her face as she stared in awe at the small light blue orb in her hands. But she quickly grew tired and weak and had to release the energy ball. 

With an exaggerated sigh, Bulma plopped down onto the ground and sprawled all four of her limbs out. "I did it! I actually pulled out an energy ball!"

"Don't get too excited," Vegeta said with his arms firmly crossed over his chest. "That energy ball was bearly strong enough to kill a fly."

"Well excuse me for getting excited over the fact that I can now kill something with an energy ball! And an energy ball that I was not able to form this morning!" Bulma snapped from her position on the floor. "Progress is progress!"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, "Well, get up and make some more progress."

Bulma sighed heavily, the exhaustion from pulling that energy ball beginning to hit her on top of the feeling of her stomach eating itself was enough to keep her from getting up off the floor. "I do believe that you Sayains love eating just as much as you love fighting. And so, I can't believe that I am saying this before you, but I think it is time to eat some food."

At the mention of food, Vegeta felt hit stomach growl angrily at him for denying it of such a thing for so long - curse his Sayain stomach. With a heavy sigh, he made his way to the intercom next to the door, pressed the button, and barked quick orders for some food to be brought to him immediately. It was not much longer after that that a literal buffet was then spread out in front of Bulma and Vegeta. The two eat in silence, Bulma picking at bits and pieces of the different dishes while Vegeta devoured the rest.

With a satisfied smile, Bulma leaned back resting upon her hands behind her. "I can go for a nap now."

"There is no time for rest," Vegeta barked. "You’re fed, now get back to your training. I want you to be able to hold that energy ball for a full two minutes before the day is done."

Bulma growled but complied. Reluctantly, she sat back up crossed her legs, and began to concentrate on pulling the energy ball again. But before she could even get a flicker of energy between her hands, the door opened and someone came bursting in with angry determined steps.

"Your highness I am sorry to inform-YOU!" 

Bulma snapped out of her concentration and looked up at the yelling intruder, only to find a very angry, very soapy Raditz. Bulma could not stop the outburst laughing fit that consumed her caused by the sight of the soapy Sayain. 

"You are going to pay for that prank you pulled!" Raditz yelled as he advanced toward her, energy balls forming in the palm of his hands. 

This made Bulma start to laugh more. She had died in many different gruesome ways, but never by the hands of a Sayain covered in pink bubbles. 

Faster than a blink of an eye, Raditz materialized in front of Bulma and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall and abruptly putting a stop to her laughing fit. He then lifted his hands to let loose the two energy balls her way but was stopped by a punch from Vegeta to the side of his head.

"What do you think you are doing Raditz?! What gave you the right to hit MY engineer?" Vegeta growled at the other Sayain.

Raditz shook his head from the sudden impact of Vegeta's fist before responding, "She is under my supervision for today, assigned by your Father - The King. And she destroyed the bathroom she was assigned to clean. So I was just giving her her proper punishment... Sir."

"Well, I'd say you did just that," Vegeta said as he gestured toward the woman who now lay unmoving on the floor. "Punishment delivered, you may leave. And, I release you from keeping watch of her today, she is my responsibility now."

Raditz stood blinking at Vegeta, slightly confused. Why would the Prince want to take responsibility for watching the woman? Eh, whatever... Before he could put much thought into it he nodded his understanding, bowed, and exited the room. 

With a heavy sigh, Vegeta made his way over to Bulma and crouched down in front of her. With a gentle hand he rolled her over to see her face, she whimpered in pain as he moved her, some blood dripping from her mouth onto the floor.

"That asshole has got a hard kick," Bulma said through clenched teeth. "I think I broke like... a lot of bones from that one hit."

"Yea, you probably did," Vegeta said slowly nodding his head as he looked at her.

"I am in so much pain," Bulma said as she whimpered and squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm so tired of being in pain." She said that second part more so to herself than to him, but she has been through so much torment and pain. But no matter how much she had gone through all of these repeated days, there is absolutely no way to get used to it. And she has been going through nothing but pain ever since she walked through those stupid palace doors with her father. And she wasn't done just yet, and even if she wanted to give up and just die... that was not possible, she'd just wake up fully alive again. This power she now has is a blessing and a curse. So no matter how much she wanted to give up, she had no choice. And so with a determined mind, she will push on, she will get her revenge and Prince Vegeta will help her, knowingly or not. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes again and looked at the handsome Prince crouched in front of her. 

Vegeta just continued to nod his head, "Well I guess this puts an end to our training for the day. And brings me to inform you of the one and only, but very important rule of having this power." Vegeta then locked eyes with Bulma, making sure she understood his seriousness. "If you get hurt on the battlefield like you are now, you better do your damned best to die. Do not let anyone try to heal and or help you. Make bloody well sure that you die, do you understand?"

Bulma gulped down the nervous lump that had formed in her throat, "Yes, I understand. That is how you lost the power."

"Correct," Vegeta said with a smirk. "So, see you tomorrow then I guess." And with that Vegeta ended her life with a solid punch straight to the face.

O~O~O~O~O

Bulma now had lost count on how many days that she had been training with the Prince. She would always start her day with Raditz rudely waking her up, then creating the toilet volcano distraction, followed by getting to the training room and being put to work by the Prince, and of course, ending it with Raditz kicking her and sending her flying somewhere. She started to take Radtiz's attack as the end of the day challenge. Can she dodge it? Can she block it? The first few days... no, not even close. But as the days repeated themself and she got stronger, the hit was beginning to hurt less and less. 

She definitely knew that she was changing and getting stronger the moment that Vegeta greeted her differently. The first few days she always had to explain to Vegeta that she has the power that he once had, yadda yadda, But after a while when she would walk into the training room he would not yell at her and demand her to leave. Instead, he would stand there and study her with his intense stare, making her fidget uncomfortably and something strange flutter in the pit of her stomach. His stare always did make her feel uneasy, but what is this feeling in her stomach? It's new and very alarming.

Bulma took a deep breath and slowly let it out, doing her best to push the new strange fluttering as she made her way over to the Prince.

"You are much different from this morning," He simply stated as his eyes looked her up and down. "You're stronger and your body is more defined." He said more so to himself than to her. His eyes shot up and locked with her blue ones, "Explain." He already had a feeling of what was going on with her, he just needed to hear it from her.

"I have the power that you once had." She stopped just in front of him, studying the strong features of his face before looking into his obsidian eyes. That was a bad idea... more stomach flutters. She quickly gulped them down, doing her best to pretend that they do not exist. "And you have been training me so that I can get stronger for the battle tomorrow."

Vegeta nodded his head, "How about the-"

"No, I have not had a vision yet."

"Looks like we have more time for you to make more improvements then." He gave her his trademark smirk, "Let's get going." He dropped down into a fighting stance, challenging her to attack him.

Shocked that he was straight up challenging her and not making her do some pushups, situps, or a Kata, she just stood there blinking at him. Had she really improved that much to the point that he was actually going to spar with her? Well, she did know how to fly and shoot energy blasts now. Maybe she might be able to go toe to toe in a sparring match with Vegeta. She smirked excitedly as she dropped into a fighting stance herself.

"No worries, I'll go easy on ya," Vegeta said through his smirk. "You have not improved that much."

With a determined smirk of her own Bulma launch herself toward Vegeta and started attacking him with a series of punches and kicks, which he effortlessly dodged and blocked. They sparred like that for a few minutes, her attacking and him just dancing around dodging her. 

Bulma growled at Vegeta as he yet again dodged one of her punches, "Alright you jerk! You going to actually spar me of just constantly dance away from my attacks!" She gave an angry roundhouse kick to his head, which he yet again effortlessly dodged. 

He chuckled at her agitation, "As I said, you did not improve that much, or at least nowhere near to the amount needed to go against me." She followed through her roundhouse kick with another kicked aimed for his legs, which he just jumped followed by a flip over Bulma's head, landing gracefully behind her. "I'm just giving you a nice warm-up before the real work begins. And besides, if I hit you, I would break something, and then I would have to kill you." He did a little bob and weave avoiding a volley of her punches and then spun around getting away from her. "And I really don't feel like doing that just yet," He said continuing his teasing rant. "I am having far to much fun watching you struggle just to land one hit on me."

Bulma growled again at him, "Oh my Kami!" She yelled as she powered up her ki, "Shut up!"

Vegeta smirked at her small power-up, "Oh how cute, you can power-up." He teased, "Not going to make much of a difference there woman, you are still pathetically weak."

Bulma growled even louder at that just before she lunged at Vegeta again, Vegeta just smirked at her. That's right, he thought, get mad. Show me what you've learned.

This go around Vegeta had to put a slight bit more effort into dodging Bulma's attacks, her volley of punches and kicks were now faster and had more power behind them. Vegeta actually found himself being quite impressed with the little human. The difference between the weak whimpering woman he saw just this morning to this fiery, angry, determined woman attacking him now, was like night and day. She must have gone through hell and back to get to how she was now, plus the intense training he most likely has been putting her through. He smirked proudly at his little creation as he continued to bob and weave away from her punches. He might not remember training her or being there to see all of her small accomplishments, but just seeing the difference between this morning to now, he knew it must have been a very long and hard challenging road for her. And with her attacking him now, with that determination shining through her bright blue eyes he knew that she had just as much pride and will power to match his own... or at least come close to it.

It was alarmingly attractive... Wait, what? Attractive? He cant be attracted to a woman that he just met this morning! And a human woman at that. He must stop thinking of that at once.

Vegeta got lost in his train of thought of studying how much Bulma has changed and the weird attraction that he was feeling, that he did not see the punch coming straight for his face.

Bulma was letting the anger of him teasing her and calling her pathetic fule her attacks, giving them more speed and power. She kept her kicks and punches going until finally, she saw an opening. It was a small opening, but it was there and she took it. Still thinking that he was going to dodge her punch, like he had been all day, she put as much power behind it. But then was completely taken back with shock when it actually made contact square between his eyes. 

It's an instinctual response; you get hit in the face, you're going to end up punching back.

Without even thinking, Vegeta fist went flying straight for Bulma's face and hit her square between the eyes. But unlike him and not be moved an inch from her hit, she ended up flying across the room from his.

"Shit," Vegeta cursed once he realized what he just did. With a heavy sigh, he lowered his fist and made his way over to Bulma's now limp body. With gentle hands, he rolled her over. She was still alive, but unconscious, and had a broken nose. Well, Vegeta thought to himself, There went that fun. Time to restart her day. 

He placed his hands on either side of her face, preparing to snap her kneck. But froze in place holding her head in his hands, his thumbs began to slowly caress the soft skin of her cheek. His fingers massaging her scalp, feeling just how silky soft her hair was. His eyes mesmerized by her unique coloring and her porcelain skin. He wanted desperately to memorize every detail about her face, but it pained him that he never will. He knew that after this moment, he will completely forget everything that his senses are taking in now. The delicate feel of her in his hands, her sweet smell, the determined fire that he knew burned within her eyes... Everything except for what happened this morning. 

His brows scrunched together in irritation, what the hell is he doing? So what if he does not remember the feel of her soft skin or her sweet scent. He will have another chance to memorize her again, but right now there were more important things. Killing the Omega, and she was the key to that. So without further hesitation Vegeta quickly snapped her kneck, ending her life and triggering the reset of her day.

O~O~O~O~O

Bulma didn't automatically wake up to the sound of a slamming door, this time she was calmly standing at the gates of the Vegetasie palace. Her surroundings slightly blurred, like she was in a dreamlike state. But then her surroundings changed in a blur and she was now standing on the beach that was but a mile outside of the main city. And then again her surroundings changed, bringing her to some ocean side cliffs that hid a discreet cave. And for the third time, in a blur, her surroundings changed once again, and she was inside of the cave standing in front of the Omega. It's many snakes, pulsing in and out to the rhythm of the crashing waves of the ocean outside, calling to her.

Before she could listen to its call and step forward, she was instantly jolted out of her dream and back on her bed in her barracks. 

Her door slammed open and Raditz yelled at her. "Get up slave! Time to break you in."

She finally had the Vision, she knew where the Omega was. Vegeta can finally kill it and put an end to this madness she now called her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Some good amount of Bulma and Vegeta interaction, what ya think? 
> 
> See you next chapter.


	6. Well This is Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out to GrammarGrrrl for proof reading this chapter. You are awesome.
> 
> And I know I am posting this chapter so soon after posting that last chapter, but I just had to! It was done and ready to go, so I couldn't wait. Lol 
> 
> I hope you all Enjoy

With a heavy sigh, Vegeta closed the door to the woman's barracks, muffling out the sound of her mournful cries. He knew that the human race was pathetically weak compared to his own, but hopefully, she can regain her composure and strength to be able to work tomorrow. There are more important things to worry about than the death of just one person - it being her father or not. She can fully mourn for him once this war was over. 

He made his way to the morgue where her father had been taken, the clicking of his boots echoing down the hall as he went. He needed to make sure that the Doctor's ashes were to be placed in a proper vase and brought to her barracks. 

Vegeta made it just as the Diener was pushing the scientists' body into the incinerator. "Diener," Vegeta snapped, freezing the man in his tracks.

Leery, the older man lifted his gaze up to meet the Prince’s and then quickly bowed down in respect. Calmly waiting for whatever order the Prince may have for him.

"That man's ashes will be placed into an urn and delivered to his daughter's barracks," Vegeta said as he turned to the far wall that had some urns up on display.

"Yes, your Highness," The elder man said as he stepped away from the incinerator and walked over to the wall that Vegeta was looking at. Like a creaking old machine that was in much need of some lubricant, the older man slowly bent down to grab a simple brown urn that was very rough to the touch. "This one should do fine."

Vegeta's upper lip curled back in disgust, "No, that one will not do." Vegeta said freezing the older man once again in his tracks. Vegeta's eyes lazily scanned over the small selection of urns on the upper shelves, until one caught his eye. This vase had lavender flowers that danced about the bottom of the vase, with gold ribbons spiraling all the way to the top. 

Lavender, like the scientist's hair. 

Vegeta looked between the man who lay before the incinerator and the vase... yes that one will do just fine. He reached up and grabbed his chosen urn and handed it to the older man, "Use this one."

"But sire," The older man started to protest. "Those are only used for-"

"Do not question my decision," Vegeta barked as he roughly placed the urn into the man's hands. "You will use this one and have it delivered to the woman's barracks along with this note." Vegeta then took a plain white card and quickly wrote something on it, finally handing it over with his two index fingers. He held the older man's gaze with a stern look on his face, challenging him to question him further. 

Not wanting to anger the Prince more, the older man nodded his understanding and gently took the small note from him. "It will be done," the old man then bowed down in respect once more and waited for the Prince to leave before he went back to work.

With a quick nod of his head, Vegeta turned on his heels and marched out of the morgue and straight to his training room, very eager to put those sparring bots to the test. He had just seen first hand that they can ricochet an attack, but how big of an attack can they handle? That was the question that he was more than happy to find out. If he broke a bot or two, the woman would be up and ready to work tomorrow and will be able to fix them for him.

Entering his training room, he found the bots neatly placed by the door. Curious, he picked one up and turned it about in his hands. It was a simple sphere, smooth to the touch and light in weight. How this thing is capable of competing against him was beyond him, but he was more than ready to put it to the test. With a smirk upon his face, he pushed the button that turned it on, sending it floating up out of his hands, turning and darting about the room, looking and waiting for an attack. He did the same to the other three remaining bots. And once all of them were turning and darting about the room, he removed his royal armor, gloves, and boots, leaving him in nothing but his spandex shorts. 

With excitement for the fight glistening in his eyes, he took off into the air and quickly sent a weak energy blast toward one of the bots. The bot easily deflected it, sending it to another one, which in turn sent it to another. The small blast bounced about the bots in an unpredictable pattern, causing the Prince to bob and turn about, and his senses to kick up a notch, waiting and anticipating for the attack to be sent to him. And when it finally did, he effortlessly deflected it sending it exploding into the wall. Wanting to make it more of a challenge he sent three energy blasts to different bots, and his training was then in full effect. He carried on this way for quite a while, enjoying the sweat and burn that the workout was giving him.

Until suddenly, her face flashed before his eye. Distracting him, causing him to not see the blast coming for him and knocking him straight to the ground. He laid there, dazed and confused. Another image of her flashed before his eyes, followed by another and another until he was getting an onslaught of images of her. Her smiling, her yelling, her flying around the room shooting her own energy blasts, them sharing a meal... just image after image. He could not take it anymore, he cried out in pain as he clutched his head and rolled over onto his knees. He pushed his hands against his temples, trying to put a stop to the constant flow of images of her. 

What was happening to him? How and why is he getting these images... 

He cried out again as they continued to relentlessly assault his brain. New ones came, ones of her beaten up badly with him crouching over her and saying a few words just before putting an end to her life. A punch to the face, a snap of the kneck, or a knee to the chest. Over and over again, her smiling up at him than her training, getting stronger, faster until finally she is beaten to a bloody pulp on the floor and he has to end her life. Constant repeat, all in one very long painful onslaught of images. 

He remained there on the floor on his knees, head buried into his hands, his breath slowly starting to become more steady as the images began to slow down. That is when he felt her ki just outside of his training room, punching in his secret code to grant entrance. He was still on his knees when she entered, she took two steps in but quickly stopped. 

"This is different," Bulma stated, a slight tinge of concern in her voice. She slowly made her way to him, squatting down in front of him and resting her hands on her knees. "What's going on with you? Normally your up there fighting the bots, not down here holding your head."

With a growl and a shake of his head, he sat up sitting back upon his heels. Eyes still closed as the last image graced his mind; him holding her face and rubbing his thumb on her soft skin, his fingers in her silky hair just before snapping her kneck. Seeing that made him flinch and his eyes shot open, finding beautiful blue eyes curiously staring back at him. A weird sensation turned and buzzed within his stomach as he stared into those deep blue eyes, but he quickly shook his head again, pushing away the irritating new sensation that just came over him and shot up into a standing position.

"We need to go see Bardock, now," Vegeta simply stated with a clearing of his throat. He didn't even bother to wait for her to say anything as he stepped around her and made his way out of the training room.

Still utterly confused as to what was going on with Vegeta, Bulma silently stood up and followed him to the engineering department. 

Just like last time, Bardock was in the far back of the department, alone, and working on some paperwork on his workbench.

"Bardock! I need you." Vegeta snapped as he punched in the code to the secret room. "And don't bother asking any questions, just get in here and close the door behind you." He demanded as he entered the room without hesitation, Bulma close behind. 

Slightly startled, Bardock jumped from the sound of Vegeta's voice but quickly collected himself. "Something happen-"

"Bardock, I said shut up and just get in here." Vegeta snapped.

Bardock's brows scrunched up in confusion, but he listened to Vegeta's order, no matter how many questions he wanted to ask, especially the ones about the blue-haired woman that was following Vegeta. Who was she? Why and what was she doing here? Does she know about the Mimics? His questions kept going off in his head, but he remained silent, waiting for Vegeta to explain what was going on. 

"Bardock! I have no idea what is happening." Vegeta growled as he placed both of his hands on the table, staring intensely at the center of it. He was trying to gather his thoughts so that he could explain what had just happened to him, but he did not even fully understand it to be able to explain it properly. It was extremely irritating. One minute he was training and fighting the bots, then the next, he was flat on his back getting hit with image after image of the blue-haired woman. Like he had spent a few years worth of time with her but did not remember any of it until that very moment he got hit with a painful waive of all the memories. 

Bulma raised her eyebrows at Vegeta, he was really starting to worry her. Nothing like this has happened before. Normally everyone around her had always done the same exact thing every single day, nothing had ever changed. She was the only one who was able to do anything different, she had the power of the Alpha Mimic. So what was going on with Vegeta to make him go completely out of routine? 

Bulma glanced over to Bardock, trying to see what his reaction to the whole situation was. Maybe he had more of an understanding then she. 

Nope, not the case.

Bardock was staring at her with just as much of a confused look on his face as she had. His eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at her, probably thinking that she had something to do with what was going on with Vegeta. Bulma shrugged her shoulders at him, signaling that she had no idea what was happening. The two of them turned their attention back to Vegeta, waiting patiently for him to explain further. 

"Well, spit it out already!" Bulma said, her patients beginning to wear thin, she too had some big news to share... she had the vision. They could finally put this whole repeat business that was going on to an end. But the Prince of all Sayain's had something to say, and he was taking his sweet ass time doing it. 

Bardock looked at the blue-haired woman, shocked. Who does she think she is, talking to the Prince like that? Vegeta would instantly ki blast anyone who talked to him with such disrespect to the next dimension. But much to Bardocks surprize, Vegeta did nothing about the woman's outburst, but simply sigh and look up at her. 

Their eyes locked, a weird electricity beginning to build between the two, causing them both to fidget uncomfortably against its power. And the fidgets did not go unnoticed, Bardock looked between the two as more and more questions started forming in his head.

Not breaking eye contact away from Bulma, Vegeta finally spoke, "I remember."

I remember.

Those two words sent a ripple of chills through Bulma's body. He remembers? ... He remembers!

"What do you mean you remember?" Bulma asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"It means exactly what it means! I remember!" Vegeta snapped. "I remember training you, from the day of you first entering my training room as a weak little bug, to the last time when we were sparing." 

"How is that possible? You no longer have the power of the Alpha." Bulma stated, digging in her brain for some sort of explanation as to why he was all of a sudden remembering everything. Or did her finally have the vision have something to do with what was happening to Vegeta?

Vegeta turned his gaze over to Bardock, "How can this be possible? I no longer have any of the blood from the Alpha within me."

"Well, you never really fully lost all of the blood from the Alpha." Bardock turned around to the other desk that was below all of Vegeta's battle plans. He rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out two tubes that held blood samples, one labeled 'Vegeta A' and the other labeled 'Vegeta B'. 

"This one," Bardock said holding up 'Vegeta A' "Is your blood when you still had the power of the Alpha, it is the sample that I took just before your accident." He then lifted 'Vegeta B' "This one is your blood after your accident when you lost the power of the Alpha. It still has a very small trace of Alpha blood in it, but an extremely small amount that you no longer had the power. Such a small amount that if you died, you would have not been able to send the reset trigger to the Omega to bring you back to life. Something had to have happened to be able to reconnect you with the Omega once again. I just have no idea what that could be."

"I might have an idea," Bulma chimed in, causing both Sayain's to turn and look at her. "I finally had the Vision last night."

Bardock's face lit up like a light bulb just turned on above his head, "That's it! The Omega has finally found you and connected with you, and because you have been with Vegeta so much, it was able to connect with him as well, sending him his missed memories."

"Then why did I not start my day with all of the memories? Every time that my reset was activated, I was always just waking up. But this time I was in the middle of training when I got hit with the memories." Vegeta said.

Bardock leaned against the table, searching his brain for an explanation, but Blue-haired one beat him to it.

"You must have gotten the memories right at the moment when my reset was triggered." Bulma simply stated. The two Sayains just stared at her, not quite grasping what she was getting at. She sighed heavily, "I am the one with the full connection to the Omega, I am the one who sends the signal. So when I first wake up that is when you got the memories. I mean if you had all the memories when you first woke up, then you would have known what was to happen when my father and I first entered the castle. You would have stopped your father from killing my father, and he could be alive right now."

Vegeta arched a brow at her, "I would have saved your father?" he let out a small chuckle, "Why would a save your father?"

A shock wave hit Bulma, anger building within her. "You're telling me that even after you remembering everything, all that time we have spent together and you would still allow your father to kill mine!?"

An evil smirk appeared on his handsome face, "It means no difference to me if he lives or dies. There are more important things for me to worry about." The pain in her eyes sent a shock wave over his body, but he ignored it and pushed it aside with a small growl that rumbled in his chest. "Like that vision that you said you had." He took a step closer to her, the electricity between them thinning. He watched as the pain in her eyes faded away and was replaced with fire, the fire that he was finding himself to be oddly attracted to. He was beginning to feel like a moth drawn to a flame, but he stopped himself before he got to close, before he could get burned. "So why don't you tell us about the stupid vision that you had so we can finally get on with our lives."

Bulma pushed back his hurtful words, but in a way he was right. There are more important things to worry about, like putting an end to this stupid war with the Mimics. There was nothing she could do to help her father, he was dead and she had no control over when she could reset the day. So she had no way to save him, but she could save everyone else.

"It's in a cave, along the beach. Not far from the city." Bulma kept her tone as emotionless as possible, not wanting to give him any satisfaction of how much his words had hurt her. 

"Well, what are we waiting for," Vegeta said as he started to brush past her and out of the room. "Let's go kill ourselves an Omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters did not have a lot of violence in them, I am very surprised with myself. But have no fear! Next chapter will have some violence, and maybe some sexual heated tension between our two lovebirds.... ya never know. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	7. This is not the time for that, Woman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, Writers block is a real pain in the ass! I am so sorry for taking like over a month to update. 
> 
> I want to thank GrammarGrrrl for doing her thing and correcting all of my errors.
> 
> Small warning, there is a little bit of smut.. not a lot, just a little. I have never written smut smut before and this story is rated M and not E. So there you have it...
> 
> Ok I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

No amount of training will ever get Bulma close to the speed of Vegeta. Her top speed was his casual flying speed. So her trying to keep up with him when he is overly anxious and ready to take down an enemy that he has been after for Kami knows how long... Yea, she was quickly left in his dust.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was not thinking very clearly. The chance to finally take down the Omega was within his grasp. The excitement of a battle running through his veins, pushing him forward. But then he kept seeing these annoying little flashes of bright blue eyes and hearing these intoxicating giggles. Where are they coming from? And why? He had gotten all of the memories earlier, didn't he? So then why is he feeling this pressure in the back of his skull like he was about to have another wave of them?

Baring his teeth in anger he pushed out more energy sending him forward faster, all in hopes that he could get away from the ever-growing pressure in the back of his skull. Pushing the memory back, not allowing it to come forward.

Bulma had her arms folded over her face, doing her best to block out as much wind from her eyes as possible. How did he fly so fast and still be able to see? Does he have any feeling in his eyeballs at all?

She growled in frustration as she watched Vegeta's body quickly become a speck off into the distance. Where does he think he is going? He does not even know what the cave that they are looking for really looks like. Is he just planning on going to the ocean side and just blowing up every cave he finds and hope that the Omega is crushed in his destruction?

No, he just needs to slow his ass down and let her lead. This way, they can be sure that they find the correct cave and destroy the Omega. This was their only chance to do so. And if they fail this attempt... Then the Omega is going to remember and learn from the fight just as much as they do. And will be more challenging to take down the second go around, or will change location... all in all they just need to do it correctly the first time.

Or should they even be flying to the location that the vision showed her? They could be flying right into a trap. Bulma's heart rate sped up at that thought, and a rush of adrenaline rushed over her body. This whole flying gung ho let's go punch some Omega face in was really becoming a very bad idea. They need to talk this over more and think about it more clearly.

And so the stubborn Sayain Prince needs to slow down!

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, trying to get his attention but failing miserably. She let out a heavy sigh, squeezed her eyes shut, and yelled out his name again, this time with as much force she could muster... twice or three times, to make sure that she was heard by the headstrong Saiyan. Checking if he had heard her this time, Bulma slowly opened her eyes, only to see a firmly chiseled chest rapidly approach just before faceplanting right into it.

Vegeta heard his name being yelled, but he ignored it, thinking that it might have been just the memory threatening to shove its way through. But then he heard it again, louder and more present. With an inward growl and a roll of his eyes, Vegeta lazily looked over his shoulder at the little woman behind him. She was a good distance away from him and steadily falling farther and farther away. He let out another growl and stopped in his tracks, pinching the bridge of his nose as he slowly turned around to face her. Expecting her to take a good minute to catch up to him, he held his 'i don't want to deal with this right now' pose until she unexpectedly collided right into his chest, knocking the wind clear out of his lungs.

Screaming and flailing, the two tumbled through the sky, head over feet until Vegeta finally used an extra push of his ki and put a stop to their rolling. Bulma now lay on top of his firm body, one of her legs dangling off the side with the other bent and her foot resting just between his thighs. Vegeta arms instinctively wrapped around her small frame, frozen in place not fully knowing what to do. A gush of wind blew past them, sending the sweet scent of strawberries up into his nose.

The pressure of a memory wanting to come forward intensified. That sweet scent and the taste of... something soft. What on Vegetasei type of memory is trying to reveal itself? He had gotten bombarded by memories of his time with the woman early this afternoon. And besides all of them were just training, repetitive training, nothing that involved strawberries and something soft. Whatever type of memory it was this was NOT the time for it, he needed to get the woman off of him and get moving toward the Omega. With a growl deep in his chest, Vegeta squished his eyes shut, pushing back against the memory and quickly grabbed the woman by her shoulders and pushing her up and off of him.

It was really comfortable just laying there right on top of him, even with her head throbbing from headbutting a brick wall that was named Vegeta. But the throbbing made her want to nuzzle her head into his chest more, and the feeling of not wanting to move and just enjoy how firm and warm his body felt underneath her grew stronger and stronger as the seconds passed by. She was starting to get goosebumps as his calloused hands started gliding over her back to her shoulders-

Wait, is she really starting to have a little fantasy over Vegeta right now? She remembered the last time that she had a little fantasy of the ruthless Saiyan and took action on them... She promised herself she would not let that happen again. So much time had passed since then, or well repetitive time, she had almost forgotten about it.

And then it dawned on her... Oh no, he remembers.

He knew what she did. Will he bring it up to her? Will he yell at her about it?

Bulma's eyes shot open as the upper part of her body was quickly lifted up and off of Vegeta's chest. "What are you doing, Woman?" He growled as he slowly corrected them in the sky so that they were both standing. A blush crept across her cheeks as she stared into Vegeta's eyes. Anger and confusion dancing about his black orbs. He let her go and drifted a good foot away from her with a shake of his head and a quick outtake of air from his scrunched nose.

What is with the nose scrunch? Did she stink? Confused, she lifted both her arms up to run her hands through her now wind tanged hair and 'sneakily' sniffed her arm pints.

Nope, she smelt fine.

Vegeta did another quick outtake of air from his nose, doing his best to rid it of her scent. Her scent was a big trigger of this memory, and he wanted nothing more than to keep it away. And then she goes and seductively runs her hands through her hair! Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his head as another quick vision flashed before his eyes. Her tight framed body, in nothing but a small amount of tight spandex, glistening in sweat. Her hands running through her hair as she slowly walked over to him.

NO! Stop it! Not the damn time! He growled at her, "Woman!" kicking himself back to the present and grabbing the attention of the woman floating in front of him.

Bulma quickly snapped her arms out of her hair and down to her sides, now is not the time to really care if one smelled or not. She gave him a sheepish smile, but then quickly corrected herself and glared right back at him. "Well, mister high and mighty! What are you thinking about just charging off like that? You don't even know what the cave looks like."

Oh, that fire in her eyes! From the memories that he had gotten of her this afternoon, he now knew that when that fire was there in her eyes, that meant a good argument was about to happen. A fight... good. This will help the nagging memory go away. Vegeta smirked as the pressure in the back of his skull slowly dissipated.

"Oh, and you expect me to just patiently fly next to your slow ass on the way to kill the one enemy that I have been after for I don't even know how long!?" Vegeta snapped right back. "The one enemy that I need to kill to put an end to this whole war! To put an end to all of the destruction of all the planets in the whole galaxy!"

Bulma's face contorted as her anger raised inside of her. "Oh shut up Vegeta!" She snapped right back. "I know just how important it is to kill the Omega! To put an end to this war!" She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, doing her best to not literally yell right into the face of the Prince of all Saiyans. A man who can kill her with just a snap of his fingers. 

Wait - who cared if he could kill her with the snap of his fingers! She will just come right back to life and be able to snap in his face again, so-so what! She was going to continue to give him a piece of her mind and yell at him. That was the only way to get the stubborn Saiyan to listen anyways.

Bulma balled her fists and let her anger take control again, "But I just also believe that we need to think about what we are doing! And not just fly into battle headfirst, like some boneheaded Saiyan! Because we only have this one chance! This is not going to be like all of the other battles that we have been through where we just get a nice quick reboot and get to try again when we die!"

She was now just inches away from his face, her pointer finger jabbing at his chest. "So you need to slow your Saiyan ass down so we can talk and plan out a proper plan of action!"

Vegeta's upper lip curled back into a snarl. Another gust of wind flew past them, rustling her hair and sending that sweet sweet scent of strawberries his way. Regrettably, his eyes darted down to her lips, those... soft lips.

And without warning, Vegeta was dragged into a memory.

O~O~O~O~O

Vegeta was in the middle of his Kata, effortlessly moving from form to form. Sweat steadily dripped down the side of his face, but Vegeta paid no mind to it. His full concentration on making every move he made with complete perfection.

With a quick hiss of air Vegeta kicked high and then held his form forcing it to his muscle memory. Breathing in and out slowly as he brought his leg down, steadily moving to his next form of his Kata. And that is when she confidently marched herself into his training room. His back was to her, but he felt her ki-no... instantly recognized her ki, like he had been around her for a good measure amount of time. But that could not be it, he had only met her this morning. And he did not feel this familiar with her ki at all during that time in the throne room nor when he left her alone to cry and mourn for her father in her barracks. 

So then, why and how is he all of a sudden so familiar with her ki?

Confused, Vegeta held the form that he was in, not shaking or showing any signs of discomfort as he stood like a statue listening to the light tap-tap of her small feet crossing the distance between them. She stopped just behind him, waiting for him to turn and face her. What was she even doing here? How did she know the code to get in? With a deep growl, he dropped out of his kata and slowly turned to face her. 

But seeing her face had only brought up more questions, confusion gruntle growls escaped his throat as his eyes took her in, slowly scanning her from head to foot.

She had been crying her eyes out just a few hours ago when he had left her, yet not a single sign of crying lingered. Her eyes were sparkling bright and blue, her creamy skin flushed and clean. Her limbs now tone and firm... had they always been that tone before? 

He wasn't going to let her know what he noticed anything different from her, there is no logical explanation as to how she changed so much in such a short amount of time... unless.

His eyes snapped back to her's, "What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta barked.

She didn't even flinch away from him, only rolled her eyes at him like she was used to his snappy temper. 

Bulma placed her hands on her hips "You know I really am getting tired of constantly having to tell you the same thing every day. And I am really tired of having to do the same thing every day." Keeping her hands on her hips she lazily rolled her head around on her shoulders and began to, as Vegeta interpreted it, sassily sashay about his training room. 

'What the hell is this woman doing?' Vegeta thought to himself as his eyes carefully watched her make her way around the room. He had an idea as to what was going on with her, but that was impossible. There is no way a woman... a human had the power to be able to kill an Alpha Mimic. 

"Woman," He growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know Vegeta-"

"Prince Vegeta!"

Bulma let out a heavy sigh along with another roll of her eyes and looked over her should at the Prince, "Prince Vegeta," she corrected with very little enthusiasm. "You are awfully slow for someone who brags about how fast they are."

Vegeta's brows scrunched together in anger, and his upper lip pulled back into a snarl revealing two very sharp fangs, his warning growl deep within his chest. The woman yet again did not flinch away, just turned her body around to face him. 

"Fine, I killed an Alpha Mimic and got covered head to foot in its acid blood!" Bulma screeched as she threw her hands up. She smirked at him once she saw the understanding flicker across his eyes. "Oh, so now his highness understands. And so for the past..." She blew air out of her mouth ina quick raspberry trying to guestimate a good amount of time, "I can't even think of how long, months to a year. That's gotta be close to the correct amount of time. It's hard to tell how much time had past when you are reliving the same day over and over." She was rambling now, why does she always find herself rambling when she is around Vegeta?

"And so you have been coming here every day so that I can train you?" Vegeta finished for her.

"Yes," Bulma said in a bit of a huff. "And so every damn day since I killed that damn Mimic I have been fighting! Fighting for my life! And I am just so tired of it!" She was pacing and screaming now, Vegeta winced away from the volume of her voice. "I've tried to find a little hiding spot, maybe like a broom closet, or just went back to my room to sleep and actually mourn for my father. Like you had promised that I would be able to do "today"! But of course Raditz always somehow finds me and just automatically kills me."

Yet again she is rambling, Vegeta sighed and took a comfortable stance with his legs far apart and arms crossed over his chest. Apparently, this woman was his new hope to find the Omega, kill it and put an end to the war. So he will endure her onslaught of rambles... just this once.

"And so I don't feel like I am getting the proper sleep! Do I even need to sleep? I just die and then Boom I'm awake!" She stopped her pacing and turned to look at him, or more like his chest and lower abdomen area. 

Vegeta cleared his throat and fidgeted under her stare, which was surprisingly turning very lustful. "Woman?" He growled at her, warning her to change her course of thought.

But she ignored him and carried on with her rant.

"And then there has been this pent up energy just... building within me!" She used rigid open fists near her core to emphasize her anger and discomfort on the matter. "Normally I don't even have this problem! And normally I don't even do this, what I'm about to do!! This is so not me! But there is something with all of this fighting and training that has got my body all." She took a deep breath in and quickly let out a high pitch squeal. 

Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head as he took a step back away from the vulgar woman. He cleared his throat at her again, "Woman. Enough of this-"

But she yet again ignored him.

"Now I could go to Radiz to help me with this." She looked up to the ceiling like she was imagining Radiz and her together, and her face scrunched up in dislike. "But no, he plans on mating with this other Sayain female. Even tho he does not care about sleeping with other women, I would just not feel right about the whole thing." Her eyes landed back onto him, piercing right into him. "And then there is you." 

Vegeta took another step away from her, his arms slowly uncrossing from over his chest. She took a brave, confident step toward him. And then with a smirk that can match one of his own, she used her newfound speed that he had taught her and quickly closed the distance between them. She tentatively held her hands just above his bare chest, not fully touching him, but you could fell the radiating heat dance a swirl between the small space between them. 

Vegeta could have easily had avoided her, but the shock that filled his body from her boldness froze him in place. No one had ever dared to act in such a way to him, out of fear of death for approaching the Sayain Prince in such a manner. But this woman, she did not fear death... she faced it on the daily and welcomed it. He could easily end her life right now, and it would not even faze her. She would just wake up tomorrow and most likely try again... or not, he will never know. 

"And then there is you," she repeated her hot breath dancing and teasing him just below his jaw. "The man that I have been training with for just about a year. The one who has been vigorously drilling me in exercise after exercise... And because I have been spending so much time with you. I figured that I might want to try some other type of... drilling."

Vegeta took a sharp breath in to retaliate against her, but then the sweet scent of strawberries filled his nose and he just froze in place. He is not this type of Prince, the one to just go and have sex with some random woman that he just met. He was not weak like the rest of the men in his race and succumb to such urges to every female that would throw themselves at him. He had much better control over those such needs. And yet, he could not bring himself to step away from her or stop her from her advances on him. This woman that he had just met today, but recognized her ki and scent as he would recognize any of his comrades, he was losing his control. 

"Plus, there would never be this awkward tension between us afterward because you will never remember." She laughed out and she continued to tease her fingers above his chest. "I will die by the end of today, and boop. You will forget and continue on your way tomorrow as nothing happened and my sex-drive will then be satisfied. It's a win-win for me." She then went up on her tippy-toes, bringing her face level to him. Her lips just inches away from his. "And so what do you say, Prince Vegeta?"

He won't remember it? ... That's not fair. But somewhere in the back of his mind Vegeta knew that there was no way that he would forget what was about to happen.

Vegeta let out the breath that he had forgotten he was holding in. He does not remember how long time may have passed until he just ruffly growled out, "Ah fuck it." And grabbed her, planting his lips onto hers. pushing those teasing hands to finally touch his bare chest.

She let out a soft moan the moment their lips locked and her warm teasing hands quickly turned fiery hot and may he say demanding. They clawed at his chest, snaked their way to the back of his neck, and her fingers raked through his thick hair. And much to his dislike, he purred back to her in reply. 

His hands slowly made their way down her sides and to her lower back, he played and teased with the small goosebumps that appeared on her skin. She gasped and chuckled at his light touch, giving him the opening that he was looking for. Which he took full advantage of and snaked his tongue into her mouth, granting him another moan that sent shivers down his spine.

Another purr escaped from his chest as he slid his hands lower cupping around her ass. Effortlessly, he hoisted her up and onto his waist where her legs instantly wrapped around him, holding him tightly to her. Wanting to feel more of her at once, his tail unraveled from around his waist and coiled its self around her. The tip flicked and teased the bottom of her shirt until it was able to sneak its way up underneath it. 

Bulma smiled and giggled into his kiss as she broke away from it and looked down at the soft furry appendage that was trying to make its way up and under her shirt. "I don't think I've ever seen your tail unwrapped from around your waist before." Slowly she untangled one of her hands from his hair and traced it down his chest and across his abdomen only to stop just before her hand touched his tail. Her eyes snapped up to his, which were now hooded and seeping with desire. 

"May I touch it?" She asked in a whisper.

A soft growl rumbled up from his chest, "Only if you want to be ravaged upon." His voice was no higher than a rough whisper.

She smirked excitedly at him and slowly started grinding her hips over his hardened member. "You promise?"

Oh that did it 

Vegeta didn't even wait for her slender hand to wrap around his tail, he quickly dropped to his knees and laid her on the cold floor or his training room and wasted no time having his way with her. Making her make all sorts of intoxicating moans and squeals of pleasure. 

O~O~O~O~O

Vegeta let out a breathless growl as he was plummeted out of the memory and back into the present. He found that he was on his hands and knees on the ground, his fists clenching and unclenching in soft sand below him. Slowly he lifted one of his hands to his head as he shook it trying to bring himself fully to the present. He felt little grains of sand on his face as he rubbed his hand over it, and figured that they had at least made it to the beach. He peered around at his surroundings through his parted finger and sighed in relief when he saw no one around. Thank the gods no one saw him in such a weak state, no one but the woman.

Vegeta growled once he felt her ki behind him. He punched his fist into the sand before he stood and slowly tilted his head to glare at her from over his shoulder.

She looked at him with her eyes full of worry and her bottom lip between her teeth. "That must have been an intense memory you just had."

Vegeta's upper lip curled up into a snarl, was she mocking him? "This is not a good time for that Woman!"

She shrugged her shoulders at him, still unfazed by his barks and growls. "Well, we are on the ground now and at the beach to boot," Bulma said as she slowly began making her way to the front of Vegeta. "And now that you are more coherent, we can finally start coming up with a proper plan of action."

Vegeta watched her with questioning eyes, but then quickly looked down at his midsection and saw that his erected member was very noticeable in his spandex shorts. With a deep growl, he crossed his arms and turned his back to her, not allowing her to see his front. 

"Get on with you stupid plan making already," Vegeta said, playing it off that he was just irritated with the constant flashes of memories and not the fact that he had a raging hard-on. Hopefully, by the time the stupid woman was doing talking it will be gone and he can finally go on his way to kill the Omega Mimic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? reviews are greatly appreciated. See you next time, and hopefully I don't hit another writers block and take another month to update.


	8. Fucking Kill me I Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I yet again took forever to update. Life happened and took up all my time.
> 
> But hey, you forgive me right? ^_^ Hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> WARNINGS: cussing, of course because I have a very foul mouth, and so do Bulma and Vegeta.

Chapter 8: Fucking Kill Me I Said!

The room was dark and eery, a wide assortment of computers beeped and hummed with a sinister purpose. The sound of angry typing echoed throughout the room as long bony fingers flew across a keyboard. An old man was hunched over said keyboard as he stared intensely into the computer screen, his giant white mustache gave a twitch as he continued his assault on the keys.

"Where is it?" He growled to no one imparticular. "Who is it!?" His anger was growing more and more as his fingers continued their beating.

The computer that the man was working on was in the center of the room, connected to a large tank that held a giant creature captive. This creature had hundreds of tentacles, all forming a circle swaying in and out from its center. A dangerous dandelion it was, or in other words... the Omega. 

The elder man lifted his piercing clear blue eyes up at his creation, his giant white mustache giving another twitch of irritation. "Was the message sent?" He asked the Omega, knowing full well that he was not going to get a verbal response back. He gave another growl as he looked away and toward a plug that lay just next to his keyboard. "Let's find out." His wrinkly hands began to reach up to his tall black hat that rested upon his head. 

He quickly froze in place as the door behind him hissed open, allowing a flood of blinding light to enter his dark laboratory. Quickly and discreetly, he ran his hands down his face as if to wipe off whatever stress may be in his eyes. He straightened his back and clasped his hands together as he turned around, respectively greeting his unwanted guest. 

His face blank of any emotion, he bowed. "Lord Frieza."

"Ah, Doctor," Frieza said, his feminine voice echoing off the walls. His talon feet tapping and scraping across the floor as he slowly made his way to stand in front of the Doctor. "Is everything in order for the attack?"

"Or course Lord Frieza, my androids - or the Mimics everyone else likes to call them, will be ready to attack the Saiyans in the morning." Standing out of his bow he slightly turned and fanned out his arm toward the computer that he was just hunched over. "I was just inputting the information to ready them."

An evil grin spread across Frieza's face, "Excellent Doctor. You know I was first thinking of eradicating the Saiyans myself. But I think watching them suffer an attack of your androids will be much more entertaining." With a chuckle, he began to turn away from the Doctor. "Oh, but..." He looked over his shoulder and held up one of his slender hands, "I want your Alpha android to bring me the Prince. He has been a thorn in my side for far too long. Killing way too many of your creations with too much ease... I will have the pleasure of killing him myself." 

He turned more toward the Doctor, his beady red eyes staring straight into clear blue ones of the Doctors. Frieza smirked in amusement as the Doctor did not cringe away in fear but bravely held his gaze with a blank expression. Normally, Frieza would instantly blast away anyone who would hold such defiance toward him. But this time around Frieza found it entertaining that a mere human, one of the weakest species of the entire galaxy, would hold such bravery. On top of such brilliance that was now bringing said galaxy to their knees. A brilliance that Frieza did not waste any time to control and put to his disposal. 

"Your Alpha will be up to the task of subduing and bringing the Prince to me, correct? If I remember correctly... they had failed against him the last time..." Frieza stopped and hardened his eyes, pushing just how serious he was into the still unmoving eyes of the Doctor in front of him. "I do not want to be disappointed like that again, am I clear... Doctor Gero?"

Dr. Gero smirked confidently, "Crystal. Everything you want will be brought to you by tomorrow's end."

With a huff, Frieza spun on his heels and began making his way out of the laboratory. "I look forward to the show." Frieza hollered with a lazy wave as the door closed behind him. 

Dr. Gero's lowered his head slightly as he watched Lord Frieza walk out of his lab, his blank expression slowly morphing into a sinister look. Evil intentions seeping out of his eyes. He was a rogue scientist high in the mountains crazily working on his android's when he came across some of Frieza's men. They saw his evil brilliance and propositioned him to come and work for Lord Frieza, and improve and perfect his creations with the help of anything and everything that the galaxy had to offer. At first, the Dr. turned down their offer, he workes for no one else but himself. But then the appeal to explore alien technology and to greatly improve his androids became much too strong for the Doctor to turn it down. 

So he joined, in all hopes that when the time came, he could escape from the tyrant... or well take over for the tyrant.

It didn't take him long until he found a rare alien species that had the ability to go back into time, through the power of their Omega. They were an intimidating but surprisingly peaceful breed and only used their power when they were in dire need to do so. He had the Omega subdued and all of the other creatures captured and started to experiment on them. That is when he learned how to control their ability and put it into good use for himself, to only go back in time when he wants them to do so. To ensure his full control over the Mimics, he applied his android technology into every single one of them, henceforth creating his Android Mimic army. 

He kept the true power of his army a secret away from Frieza, allowing Frieza to believe that he had the power over everything. Not aware of the evil plan that Dr. Gero was trying to pull off. It was working well and his Androids were getting stronger and stronger, getting closer and closer to the power level to overthrow Frieza himself. But then complications arose. Someone hacked into his system and took control of the repeat. He could not figure out how, why, or who. 

He had his Omega send out a message in hopes to trap said hacker, but then his connection was lost. Until recently he was hacked again. He had the Omega send a similar message out and was about to check on the statues until he was rudely interrupted by Lord Frieza. 

He turned his icy gaze back to the tank holding the Omega, "Now where were we?" He asked as he made his way back to the computer, slowly taking his hat off revealing a glass top on his head where his brain was clearly visible. He grabbed the plug and inserted it into a small outlet that was on the back of his head. The instant the connection was made, Dr. Gero's body went into a violent spasm from the quick and violent upload that was now going into his brain. He clenched his jaw tight together and fought back the pain until the upload was complete. 

Finally done, he leaned forward bracing his exhausted body with his arms. His head hung low, panting as he caught his breath. But ever so slowly that panting transformed into a menacing laugh, a laugh that echoed off the walls of his empty laboratory. 

"Perfect," He said between hackles, "We will soon have what we desire."

O~O~O~O~O

Bulma had her back pressed against a rock, just outside of the cave that she was more than positive was the cave that the Omega was hiding in. Vegeta stood stoically next to her, arms crossed over her chest and glaring daggers at the entrance. 

"Are you sure that we do not need to do a quick restart and grab Kakarot before coming here?" She asked Vegeta as she nervously looked over her rock toward the cave entrance. She was nervous beyond belief. She had faced hundreds of Mimics before, died more times than she could remember, but something was nagging at her that something was just not right.

Vegeta shot his eyes over to her, irritation seeping out of them, "For the last time Woman, I do not need that weakling's help with anything!? Especially not with taking down a dangerous dandelion, so you like to call it."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him, "Yes I know you are the all-powerful Prince of all Saiyans, and nothing is stronger than you. But I just feel like something is off and we could use an extra hand with this."

"I don't need any extra hands!" Vegeta snapped "Just do your part and stay out of my way! Now enough of this stalling!" And with that Vegeta spun on his heels and began to stomp his way to the cave entrance. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed, "What happened to being stealthy and sneaking our way into the cave!?" Crouching low to the ground, Bulma quietly and quickly tried to catch up to Vegeta. "You're doing your angry, not-very-quiet stomping!" Bulma's voice was no higher than a hissing whisper as she snapped at Vegeta.

Vegeta ignored her and kept on stomping his way to the cave, "Shut up Woman and just stay out of my way while I kill this thing!" Vegeta continued his confident stride all the way into the cave. 

Bulma groaned and stomped her left foot in anger. Why was he being such an ass hole and not listening to her? Was he really letting his overconfidence and anger cloud his judgment?

Yes of course... This is Vegeta we are talking about. 

With another groan and a series of frustrated stomping and flailing arms, she slowly and sneakily began to follow Vegeta into the cave. The deeper they went into the cave the darker it got. As reassurance, Bulma placed one of her hands onto the cave wall as she walked deeper.

Remembering back to the vision that she had, she tried to get Vegeta's attention, "The Omega is going to be just around that bend up ahead," She whispered, trying to get him to prepare himself for anything. "Hiding within the darkest part of the cave."

Vegeta didn't acknowledge that he had heard her but just continued on his warpath. His hands slowly balling up into fists, wanting desperately to connect with Omega flesh. 

A growl rumbled deep within his chest as he rounded the corner, zeroing in on his target. Bulma cautiously approached the corner, holding her breath. The nagging feeling that something was about to go completely wrong grew stronger and stronger deep within her gut. Gingerly she placed her other hand on the cave wall, wrapping her fingers around the corner as she slowly poked her head out, keeping her eyes locked onto Vegeta's movements. Or more like the movement of his well-sculpted back and ass, and my Kami did that man have a nice ass and... That’s enough Bulma! you need to concentrate on killing the Omega right now. Kill now, ogle later. She chastised herself and quickly snapping her brain back to the task that was at hand. 

Just past Vegeta, she caught the hypnotizing sway of tentacles of the Omega. But something was off from the rhythm that these tentacles were swaying to. It was not a smooth in and out like the saw from her vision, this was more sporadic and everywhere, no real order to the sway. Maybe it was the deep darkness of the cave that was throwing her vision off and not making her see things right or maybe the fact that she was just fantasizing about Vegeta's ass. But something was just feeling off about everything.

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered as she slowly reached out to him, "Something is not right."

Vegeta snapped his piercing gaze toward her over his shoulder, his upper lip curled up into a sneer. He did not stop nor slow down in his walking, his eyes doing all the talking for him, warning her to keep quiet and out of his way so he could finally kill the one enemy he has been after for so many years. 

Bulma slowly retracted her hand, bringing her nail to her lips, nervously bitting it, her eyes never leaving the cold yet confidant gaze of Vegeta's. During her time training with Vegeta, Bulma quickly learned just how fast she would get lost or trapped in those obsidian eyes. And just as quickly she learned just how much she loved the thrill that would always follow after, the tingling that went down her spine and the warming of her core. And her knees would go weak at the remembrance of just how good that man could be - Good Kami Bulma! Get yourself together! 

Only a split second of time has passed, and that is all the time that the Omega needed for Vegeta and Bulma to be distracted to make its move. 

The mass of tentacles that had formed the "Omega" quickly dispersed and swarmed around Vegeta. Blocking his way to Bulma, making sure he had no way to get to her nor escape.

"What the fu-" Vegeta cursed as he crouched down into a defensive stance. The part of the cave that they were in was very dark, but because of his highly evolved Sayain eyes, Vegeta could see his surroundings quite clearly. He was surrounded by Mimics, all hissing, and screeching at him. Their tentacles angrily whipping and snapping around him. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out in surprise, her eyes turning into saucers. I knew it, Bulma thought to herself as she stared in horror at all of the Mimics surrounding Vegeta, I knew that something wrong was about to happen. Finding the Omega this easily was too good to be true!... I knew it! 

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, hysteria rising in her voice. "You need to kill me now!" Bulma jumped up and hovered above the ground, trying to get over the Mimics in front of her. "Kill me now!"

For a split second Vegeta was in complete shock, and it was clearly written all over his face. But just as fast as it appeared on his face it was replaced with bloodthirst and the thrill of the fight. His trademark smirk slowly spread across his face and he slowly eyed every single Mimic in front of him. "So, you think you can trap me?" Vegeta asked, his ruff voice rumbling deep from within his chest. "You think you can trap the Prince of all Sayains!?" Vegeta yelled, his voice getting louder with every word that came out of his mouth. He took a wider stance, preparing to power-up, completely ignoring the screams of the panicking woman behind him. 

"You are all going to pay!" Was Vegeta's last warning as the ground began to vibrate and rumble from his power. But before he could let out his final roar and lay down a can of Vegeta-whoop-ass, a sea of tentacles lashed out and grabbed him from every angle, grabbing all four of his limbs enabling him motionless. 

"Vegeta! No!" Bulma screamed, panic crawling over her skin as she watched Vegeta being strung up spread eagle by half a dozen Mimics. "Vegeta! I told you to kill me! What the hell!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she attempted to fly over the Mimics in front of her, zig-zagging and dodging the tentacles trying to grab her out of the air.

"Fucking kill your self Woman!" Vegeta growled in response, "Don't you see I'm a little busy!?" He curled his arms inward, trying with all his might to rip his arm free from the grasps of the Mimics. But the more he tried the more tentacles whipped out and latched onto him, rendering him more and more motionless. 

Bulma continued to doge the tentacles that whipped out and tried to grab her, doing her best to put all the training that she underwent from Vegeta to good use. But she was no expert, and there were way too many grabby tentacles. One of them shot out of nowhere and wrapped its steal grip around her waist, and without hesitation, threw her body straight down to the ground. She bounced and landed in the empty spot in front of Vegeta, who was still struggling and trying to break free.

"Ow... Fuck," Bulma winced as she rolled on the floor, lifting her now sore body onto her hands and knees. she stayed there for a few seconds, her eyes scrunched shut, waiting for the steal grips of the tentacles to grab her and string her up just like how Vegeta was. 

But none came.

Hesitantly, she lifted her face to look around her. If it weren't for Vegeta and his angry energy pulsating out of him, licking at every inch of the cave, Bulma would not have been able to see anything. They were surrounded by Mimics, completely circled in by them, her and Vegeta at the focal point. 

Confusion building more and more on her face Bulma looked around at every growling face of the Mimics. "What do you want!" She yelled at them. "Why are you trapping us like this?" 

A deep growl sounded deeper in the cave, hidden from the brightness of Vegeta's energy. Both of them froze in place, instantly recognizing the growl.

"I think it is quite obvious, Woman," Vegeta breathed out.

Just then Mimics behind Bulma parted ways allowing room for the owner of the deep growl to walk forward and into the light. Bulma gasped in horror as her clear blue eyes locked with the evil eyes of the Alpha Mimic.

"They figured out that you were the one restarting the day. And set a trap." Vegeta said as he started once again to try to break free from the Mimics. But once again failing and only causing more tentacles to lash out and lock him in place. "And we fucking fell for it!"

"WE!... We fell for it!" Bulma snapped, as she spun around to face Vegeta, momentarily forgetting about the danger surrounding her. "I believe - Mister Prince of all Sayains, that it was YOU who fell for this trap! I tried to say we go get help before coming here!! Buuuut Noooo! you had to be all hi-"

The screeching roar of the Alpha stopped Bulma mid-rant. She spun back around to come face to face with the giant beast and instantly became trapped within its deathly grip. The look of 'oh shit' flew across Bulma's face, her eyes almost as big as saucers and the blood draining from her face turning her as white as a ghost. 

I need to die! I need to die right now! Bulma screamed in her head as she quickly lifted her arms over her head blasting off as many ki blasts as she could, trying her hardest to break apart the cave ceiling, and let all that rockfall and crush them. 

Panic flashed across Vegeta's eyes as he saw the Alpha wrap one of its nasty tails around Bulma's tiny waist, if anyone was to wrap their tail around that waist it was to be him, and only him.

Wait-what? Stop that.

Quickly clearing his head Vegeta instantly recovered from his fake panic and replaced it with determination. He began to curl inward, small ki balls forming in his clenched fists. And without hesitation, or fear of the upcoming death he spread his limbs out, shooting off his ki blasts in every direction with a triumphant cry. No one, no Mimic will capture him or take his Woman away.

.. His Woman? No, no... he meant the Woman. No Mimic can take away the Woman with the power to reset... she is a very important aspect for him to win this war... That is all. 

Yes, that is all

Getting overly irritated with the random thoughts toward the blue-haired female, Vegeta threw his head back and let out an angry roar, increasing his rate of firing ki from his hands. Completely not noticing the Alpha, snap Bulma over the head, rendering her unconscious and then coiling her in with his tail and tucking her under many of its tentacles, wrapping her in a protective cocoon. 

The walls and ceiling of the cave began to crumble and fall all around them, crushing and killing many of the smaller Mimics. The Alpha took this as its chance to burrow into the ground and disappear, Bulma tucked away in its tentacle cocoon. Right as the Alpha disappeared, the whole ceiling of the cave fell in, crushing Vegeta and all the Mimics around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! and that was the chapter. I am already in the works for the next one, should not take me too much longer to get it out. I do have a quite a bit of free time on my hands now.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from you all of you. Thank you for reading and I will see you next chapter!


	9. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh check it out! what! I got the next chapter out only a week later from last chapter drop. Go me! I want to shoot a big thank you to my Beta, GrammarGrrrl. She does such fast work at fixing all my errors. I also want to say thank you to everyone who gave my story kudos and for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter, cussing like always. Cuz, by now you should know me... I cuss a lot. And there is some torture in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

All was still and quiet. The dust had finally settled down from the recent collapse of the cave. The only light came from the bright moon up in the sky. No one could have survived that collapse of all the rock, laying under all that weight, hundreds of pounds of pressure. But Vegeta was not just any ordinary person- he was a Sayain. And he was not just any Sayain- he was the Prince of all Sayains. No mere few hundred pounds of rock was going to take him down.

The echo of a cascading rock stirred Vegeta out of his unconscious state. Vegeta coughed, disturbing the dust that was around his face, causing him to let out a few more coughs. He winced in pain and tried to get up but quickly failed. He was trapped, pinned from his shoulder blades and down only his head was able to move.

What happened? His mind was a bit fuzzy, and he could not recall why he was there or what had happened.

Bulma flashed before his eyes. Fear etched clearly on her face, small specks of tears in her eyes, and the Alpha's tail tightly wrapped around her waist. 

Vegeta's own tail wrapped tighter around his waist in a jealous manner, twitching with irritation and want. He should be the only one allowed to wrap his tail around her. And yet here he was, trapped under a few hundred pounds of rock, and she was-

Shit! where is she?

Vegeta lifted his head, straining from the effort, looking best as he could through the wreckage of rock in front of him. But he could not make out anything- it was pitch black down in the collapsed cave. He needed to get unstuck, move rock about, and find her. Firmly placing his hands on the ground, he took a few quick deep breaths before letting out a giant roar as he pushed up from the ground. That accompanied by a large ki flare out from his body, Vegeta was able to set himself free and clear out most of the surrounding rock. But still no sign of Bulma. 

Maybe she was deeper under the rocks- how she was still alive was a complete mystery to him.

Vegeta quickly got to work, lifting rocks, boulders and digging in the dirt, trying desperately to find her- only to find nothing but the dead carcasses of the Mimics. Wait, just the Mimics? Where was the Alpha? That monster and Bulma were right in front of him before he-

Vegeta felt the blood drain from his face all the way down to his toes once realization finally hit. They were right in front of him before he closed his eyes and began concentrating fully on setting off his ki blasts. They were right in front of him before he took his eyes off of the woman. The very moment until he took his eyes off of her- that is until he got distracted. That was when the Alpha escaped with Bulma. She was now captured and in the hands- or more like in the tentacles of the Mimics. 

Panic began to run through his veins, causing his entire body to tremble. He just lost his leverage that he had to win this war. He just lost the one person who had the power to reset the day and have complete control over any battlefield. Why else would he start to freak out? There was no other reason for him to fear losing the woman, that sexy woman with the hypnotizing blue eyes, lusciously soft skin, and the one and only woman who was able to grab his attention for more than a mere minute. To challenge him in more ways than just physically, but mentally as well and verbally on a daily. Yes, he is only afraid of losing her because of the use she is to him in this war... the only reason.

But fuck'n a, he was going to fight like hell to get her back. But this time, he is going to need some help. With a quick slam of his fist, he jumped into the sky and blasted off back toward his castle. 

O~O~O~O~O

Dr. Gero stood rigid, back straight as an arrow, his ice-blue eyes staring intensely out the window of the loading dock straight down to the planet below. All of the Mimics within his army were mulling about preparing for the attack on the Sayains. All the while, he waited patiently for his package to be delivered by his Alpha Mimic. 

A small black dot off in the distance slowly began to grow bigger and bigger. A confident smirk appeared upon his face, lifting his puffy white mustache up on one side. 'They had fallen for it,' he sneered in his head as he kept his unmoving eyes on the ever-growing black dot. His fists behind his back began to open and close as his restlessness crawled up his spine. He was ready to get his hands on the being who was able to find a way to hack into his army's power to reset. He wanted nothing more than to sink his scalpel and run his many tests on them to find out how they did it and what he could do to put it to his benefit. 

The powerful vacuum of space overtook the loading dock as the bay door opened, allowing the Alpha to enter. None of the Mimics nor Dr. Gero moved as the outside space tried desperately to pull them out of the ship, completely unaffected by its power. With a loud bang, the bay door closed again, ceasing the strong winds. 

"Do you have it?" Dr. Gero asked coldly.

The Alpha Mimic growled in response as the snakes that formed its body slowly untangled and revealed the still unconscious female it had captured. 

Dr. Gero's ice blue eyes snapped up to the Alpha's capture, "A woman?" He whispered to himself. "How very interesting. How can something so weak hack into my creation?" He stood there, analyzing the woman for a minute. His creation was the upmost feared thing in all the universe, bringing them all to their knees, and this little blue-haired woman hacked into it and took over. How was that possible? His head tilted to the side as a curious grin slowly began to spread across his face, an evil glint in his eye. She is a rather attractive little female, maybe he really could put this to his advantage. 

He quickly spun on his heels, "Follow me, Alpha. Time to take her to my lab." He began to walk away, "And Mimics!" He yelled over his shoulder, "Attack at first light, leaving nothing but Prince Vegeta alive. Lord Frieza wants to deal with him."

The sound of excited growls and chortles echoed down the hall as Dr. Gero made his way to his lab, his evil sneer spreading wider and wider as he went. 

O~O~O~O~O

Her head hurt. No, that was an understatement. Her head was killing her, throbbing, and straight-up felt like someone was trying to rip it open with their bare hands. She could not hear anything around her but muffled sounds, and all she could smell was stale musty air with a hint of motor oil. 

A whimper escaped her lips as she slowly rolled her head from side to side. Fluttering her eyes open, she tried to take a look around at her surroundings. A bright light blinded her as it shined on her face and forced her to shut her eyes closed, intensifying the throbbing in her head. It took her a few times before her eyes could adjust to the brightness around her. Everything was blurry at first, but slowly things started to come into focus. 

She was in a dark room, filled with beeping machines. The only lit up area in the whole room was her, and the stiff bed that she was strapped to everything else was dark. Too dark for her to make out what was what. 

Wait, strapped to? 

Quickly Bulma lifted her head up, only to cry out in pain and let it drop back down as the throbbing intensified to the point it blurred her vision. She whimpered again and drew in a shaky breath, waiting for the pain to subside before attempting to lift her head up again. 

"Ah, so you're finally awake, I see."

Bulma's eyes shot back open at the sound of the strange voice- she wasn't alone. Wherever she was, she wasn't alone. With her brow scrunched together, fighting back the pain within her skull, she attempted to lift her head again, her eyes wide with fear as she searched for the stranger. 

The stranger slowly walked out of the darkness and into the light. He wore brown pants, a dirty orange striped shirt with overly poofy shoulders, and a small black vest. Upon his head, he had a tall black hat, tight curly white hair, and a giant bushy mustache. 

"W-who are y-you?" Bulma forced out in a shaky whisper.

The stranger just smirked at her, the corner of his mustache lifting up in a quick twitch. "I am Dr. Gero," he said proudly. 

"W-why am I here?" Bulma still had to force herself to talk, the fear of the unknown taking over her body as she shook like a leaf. She had lived every day for the past few years knowing exactly what was to happen and when. But, to be thrown into a situation where she had no clue as to what was about to happen... scared her. She needs to find a way to die, and die right now so she could get back into control of the situation.

Dr. Gero walked over to her side with a small chuckle. He did not say a word to her as he looked up and began to fiddle with something that was right next to her. Bulma followed his movements with wide eyes, that was when she noticed the clear bag filled with a red substance hanging on a hook connected to a metal pole next to her. A long line, filled with the red substance, ran down from the bag and straight to her arm. Fear filled her instantly once she realized what that red substance was... her blood. 

Her adrenaline skyrocketed as she began to fight against her restraints, but just as quickly as she started to fight her body stiffened and started to seize, electric shock running through her body.

"Yeah," Dr. Gero said once her body stopped seizing. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Human bodies do not handle electric shock very well." A dark chuckle escaped his throat as he turned to walk away from her. "But no worries I made sure that the voltage was not too high to kill you, just cause you a great deal of pain. So get comfortable," he said softly. "because your comfort that you have right now... is not going to last for much longer." 

Taking small uneven breaths, Bulma slowly turned her head toward Dr. Gero- watching him closely, trying to guess what he was going to do to her. She had a feeling deep in her gut, that whatever he had planned... it was not going to be good. Bulma could vaguely see Dr. Gero in the darkened room, but from what she could tell was that he was hunched over a table and looking at some instruments- metal instruments she guessed from the loud clanking sound they were making on the table. 

He turned around to face her, a small scalpel in his hand. With his index finger, he lightly tested the sharpness of the blade. Satisfied he slowly lifted his eyes to hers, "But I definitely will enjoy it."

Fear taking over her body, Bulma began to fight against her restraints again only to send another series of electric shocks through her body. Dr. Gero stood there watching her suffer, an evil sneer spreading wider and wider on his face.

O~O~O~O~O

"Is there a reason as to why you are waking me up way before the sun?" Kakarot whined as he slowly tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

Vegeta had called everyone to meet him on the beach that he and Bulma were just on before she was taken away from him. He was now pacing back and forth in front of the group, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Originally, when he had the power of the reset, he had only told Bardock and Kakarot. But even then, he was reluctant to tell them. Vegeta is the Prince and should be strong enough to take on any problem thrown at him. But this mission that they were about to embark on, they were going to need more help. So he had brought in Raditz and Nappa, the strongest warriors next to Kakarot and himself. The five of them should be enough, he hoped.

"It better be a good reason," Radiz growled under his breath as he watched Vegeta pace. "I had a shit day because of that blue-haired bitch. Did you hear what she did to that bathroom!? I'm still trying to wash out pink bubbles from my hair!"

"Shut up Raditz!" Vegeta snapped, "Pink bubbles in your hair is not the end of the world. But what is about to happen in a short few hours might be."

At that, Kakarot perked up. "You have the power back?" He asked excitedly.

"No," Vegeta growled.

"Power? What power?" Raditz asked as he looked between Vegeta and his Brother. Nappa stayed quite far off to the side, arms crossed over his chest.

Bardock sighed heavily as he took in the crumbled cave next to them. "I guess the attack on the Omega went south?" He asked.

Vegeta let out a deep growl, "It was a trap. The Omega was not even there."

"What happened?" Bardock pushed.

Vegeta let out another long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He then continued to explain everything to everyone. 

"Oh, shit," Raditz said with a shocked expression on his face after Vegeta finished with his explanation. "So, what's the plan?"

"We have no idea as to where the Mimics are, and I can't feel the Woman's ki anywhere on the planet." 

"What if she is not on the planet?" Kakarot asked as he looked up at the sky, his face full of concern.

"Not on the planet?" Vegeta asked, confused as he quickly followed Kakarots gaze up to the sky. His eyes rounded in shock, an enormous ki was radiating just outside of the planet's atmosphere. How could he not notice it before? There was only one person who had a ki rating that high, the one person who he hated more than the Mimics. Frieza. 

Before the Mimics attacked, his people were enslaved to the tyrant Frieza. And Vegeta was training hard to try to free his people. But after the Mimics started attacking everyone, the tension and fighting between the two stopped. All, coming to a silent agreement to put their manpower toward the Mimics and not each other. Trying to fight toward a common enemy before going back to fighting each other again. But now, just hours before the attack of the Mimics, he was feeling Frieza's immense power. But why?

"Frieza?" Raditz asked in shock as he too sensed the power up above. "I thought that you said that it was the Mimics that attack us, not Frieza."

Vegeta stood there, staring intensely up at the sky. Something was not adding up. Slowly the sun rose, bringing the first light of day to kiss upon the land and brightening the sky. Slowly as the sky got brighter, a giant ship came into view along with hundreds of small black dots, like a swarm of bees coming to attack. 

And then it clicked. "Frieza has the Mimics!" Vegeta shouted. "The Mimics are a part of the Frieza force!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the chapter! Please let me know what you think, leave a review! See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! And that is Chapter one. And see I told ya, death. This story will have a lot of death.


End file.
